


All Possible Pasts

by midnight__shadow



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Issues, Gen, Mystery, Team Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Альтернативная история Генри «Малыша» Дивера, его брата и их подруги, которая живет в соседнем доме. Возможно, это очередная выдумка, потому что заключенного, который провел двадцать семь лет в бункере под заброшенным блоком тюрьмы, сложно назвать надежным рассказчиком. Но в конце концов эта повесть для тех, кто знает, что в сумеречной зоне возможно все.
Kudos: 4





	1. Часть 1. Теперь, пожалуйста, расскажи нам, как все было, с самого начала. Глава 1. Генри

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда, ссылка на ФБ https://ficbook.net/readfic/8460378

Однажды родители спросили Генри, как он отнесется к тому, что они усыновят ребенка. Мэттью Дивер узнал об этом мальчике еще весной, когда к нему в церковь пришли люди из агентства с просьбой развесить объявления. К его удивлению, они не пытались разыскать сбежавшего или похищенного подростка, как это часто случалось. Вместо потерянного ребенка у них был найденный, и не школьник-сорванец, а ровесник его пятилетнего сына. Двое патрульных заметили мальчика накануне ночью в Бриджтоне и передали в социальную службу. Теперь им предстояло распутать эту загадку, начиная с того, чем подобные ей лишь иногда заканчиваются.

В то лето жители Касл-Рока и соседних городов могли не знать в лицо губернатора штата или даже президента, но только не этого ребенка, чьи снимки не сходили с пакетов молока, газет и местных телепередач. Поиски прекратились лишь в конце лета, с уходом жары, когда на них так никто и не отозвался. Даже сам мальчик не мог объяснить, откуда он, где его родители и как он оказался в апреле 1986-го года на улице провинциального города Бриджтон, штат Мэн, в одиночестве и без каких-либо документов. Он словно взялся из ниоткуда, говорили все и разговорили руками. Так что служащим в агентстве оставалось лишь смириться с этим объяснением и начать искать ему семью.

В доме Диверов было достаточно места для двоих детей. Денег им тоже хватало, насколько о деньгах вообще можно так сказать. И Генри, который тогда был достаточно юным, чтобы хотеть себе брата, согласился.

Первое, что его удивило, это то, что мальчика тоже звали Генри. Странное совпадение. Почти анекдотичное.

— С кем-то ведь должны случаться эти истории, — сказала Рут своему мужу. — Людям в городе нужно о чем-то болтать.

Она нервно улыбнулась ему. Мэттью взял руки Рут в свои и ответил по-обыкновению тихо и уверенно:

— Все будет хорошо.

— Все равно на него будут смотреть не из-за имени, — пробормотала Рут рассеянно.

Генри ненарочно подслушал их разговор, когда спустился поздно вечером со второго этажа выпить молока. Одна из сцен, которых в то время было много, и которые потом выветрились из памяти, как дым после большого пожара.

Но в тот вечер он и думать забыл про жажду, когда, возвращаясь обратно к себе в комнату, пытался предугадать, почему на его брата будут смотреть. Будь он более внимательным уже в том возрасте, ему бы стало ясно. Но летом, перед школой, у него находились занятия получше, чем рассматривать какие-то объявления.

Вторым, что его удивило и поразило, был темный цвет кожи его брата и теперь полного тезки. Рут была права. Об имени люди будут вспоминать не в первую очередь.

Когда его брат впервые пришел в этот дом, они стали друг напротив друга в гостиной. Двое мальчиков выглядели словно отражения, хотя на первый взгляд в них не было ни единой общей черты. Разный цвет кожи, безусловно. И, конечно, рост. Генри уже тогда был выше всех детей в классе, хотя и оставался при этом одним из самых щуплых ребят. Парни постарше стали в шутку звать его Малыш, но прозвище пока не подхватили сверстники. Возможно, если бы не его брат с идентичным именем, эта кличка канула бы в небытие вместе с интересом Генри к бейсболу и комиксам. В итоге, конечно, случилось не так. И все же что-то в этом парне отличалось от всех ребят, с которыми Генри был знаком.

— Ну же, парни, пожмите руки, — Мэттью Дивер слегка подтолкнул своего родного сына за плечо.

Генри протянул руку мальчику, который выставил вперед свою зеркальным отражением. Их рукопожатие было несмелым, застенчивым и очень забавным, но никто и не думал смеяться.

Вдруг Генри почувствовал, что его жизнь теперь станет другой. Совершенно и во всех аспектах, хотя речь шла не только о том, что родители будут уделять ему меньше времени или о чем-то в этом роде. Он не испытывал никакой ревности. Просто под серьезным взглядом, которым наградил его брат, Генри ощутил себя несколько иным. Как будто немного большим, чем пятилетний мальчик из Касл-Рока, который вот-вот пойдет в первый класс младшей школы. Тем, кому могли бы рассказать, почему его отец год назад провел столько времени в госпитале в Льюистоне. Тем, кто обращал внимание на объявления на фонарных столбах. Даже сам город вдруг показался ему крошечным, словно песчинка на пляже. И, возможно, если бы Генри мог запомнить это чувство, его жизнь сложилась бы иначе.

— Привет, Генри, — поздоровался он так же вежливо, как учила его мать.

— Привет, — ответил его брат.

И с этой секунды Генри Дивер, сын Рут и Мэттью Диверов, навсегда стал «Малышом». Даже пятнадцать лет спустя, когда он наконец поступил в университет штата Мэн, и в первый же день встретил в кампусе одного из ребят со школы, Джека Бергмана, тот сказал ему:

— Малыш Дивер! Кого не ожидал, того не ожидал! Как там твой папочка?

— Пошел в жопу, — пробормотал тогда Генри, понимая, что дружки Бергмана уже начали хихикать над тем, как тот его назвал.

Но он обижался не на прозвище. В конце концов они просто завидовали его росту. Все ребята хотят вырасти и казаться старше, пока не становится слишком поздно. Но если бы Бергман стал заикаться про его брата или про Рут, все кончилось бы иначе. Каким-то образом даже такой кретин, как Бергман, рядом с ним понял, что нужно молчать. И они разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

Когда Генри и его брат расцепили руки, видение исчезло. Вмиг «Малыш» Генри вновь стал мальчиком, которым был в то утро 1986-го года. И тут же побежал на второй этаж показывать брату, какую комнату они для него приготовили и как они обставили ее со всеми атрибутами, что так нравились мальчишкам в то время.

Малыш много говорил о бейсболе и показывал брату свою перчатку, а тот внимательно его слушал. Если бы он был постарше, заметил бы, что Генри поначалу совершенно не мог поддержать разговор. Он ничего не смыслил ни в спорте, ни в телевизионных программах, ни в популярной музыке до тех пор, пока Малыш не рассказал. Но через пару дней тот уже производил впечатление эксперта во всем, в чем разбирался его брат.

— А где ты жил раньше? — однажды спросил Малыш на перемене в школе.

Занятия у них были больше похожи на игры. Некоторые дети иногда показывали на Генри пальцем, многие бросали в его стороны любопытные взгляды, но ограничивалось все лишь этим. В конце концов к середине восьмидесятых телевидение сделало свое дело и все эти дети уже привыкли видеть черных людей хотя бы там. По крайней мере для шестилетних ребят это было в порядке вещей.

— В Бриджтоне, — ответил Генри.

— А что случилось с твоими родителями?

По юности он еще мог задавать такие вопросы и они не казались бестактными.

— Они оставили меня, — ответил Генри просто.

Малыш и вправду был еще слишком мал, чтобы заметить, как потупился взгляд его брата. Что на вопросы о своем прошлом он отвечал односложно, хотя обычно за ним такого не водилось. Только много лет спустя, с запозданием, он заметит, что любой вопрос, касающийся чего-то до того августа, когда они впервые пожали руки, вызывал то самое выражение лица, которое не свойственно откормленному американскому мальчишке безо всяких забот, кроме желания получить пару долларов в конце недели за хорошие заслуги.

Еще одно забавное наблюдение. Деньги начинают интересовать детей очень рано. Намного раньше, чем по-настоящему следовало бы. «Малыш» Генри иногда думал об этом, когда подсчитывал свои доходы в квартире, которую на первом курсе делил с парнем из Дерри. Иногда он вычитал из своего бюджета текущие расходы и часто обнаруживал перед получившимся числом минус. Его сосед называл это скряжничеством. Все потому что Малыш никогда не признавался, что денег ему не хватает. И каждый раз он вспоминал, как просто это было в детстве. Ты говорил своим друзьям, что у тебя нет лишней мелочи и не брал попкорн или пропускал еще один круг на горках. Тогда все и правда было проще, хотя какой ребенок поверит, что однажды захочет вернуться в то время, когда в карманах часто не водилось и доллара и ты не мог распоряжаться теми крохами, что у тебя были, как твоей душе угодно?

— Где они теперь? — не унимался Малыш в своем желании расспросить брата о его родителях.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Генри, как всегда в таких случаях более взрослым голосом, чем обычно, но тут же ребячество вернулось к нему. — Я хочу поиграть в мяч. Пойдем на площадку?

И они отправились бросать волейбольный мяч в корзину для игры в баскетбол, потому что баскетбольный был слишком тяжел и больно бил по ладоням. И какое-то время они еще были просто детьми, которых старшие выгоняют с поля. Которые встречают Молли у ее дома перед школой, даже несмотря на то, что она девчонка. И уже тогда они просто пытались прикинуться взрослыми, не понимая, что это значит.

Хотя кто в этом мире понимает? Кто понимаешь хоть что-то?

Прошло пять лет, прежде, чем нечто странное произошло снова. До того, как родители усыновили Генри, Малыш жил в комнате, окна которой выходили на проспект. Но брат попросил его поменяться, едва провел свою первую ночь в доме. Конечно, ему не хотелось отдавать свою спальню, но это упрямство было против всего, чему учил его отец. А Малыш был в том возрасте, когда ты еще слушаешь родителей. По-настоящему слушаешь, не взвешивая их слова и не разбирая.

Но это было тогда. И они поменялись комнатами. И вместо улицы, машин и дома Молли он теперь мог видеть из окна забор, часть двора и устрашающе глубокий лес.

В лесу не было ничего необычного. Лес был просто лесом. Холодный и опустевший длинной снежной зимой, сверкающий свежей зеленью и бликами солнца летом и усыпанный медью и золотом длинной осенью, которые бывало посещали штат Мэн. С лесом все было в порядке. Тогда Малыш не мог знать ни о проекте Эрроухед, который все еще работал в их штате, хотя был закрыт и распродан по бумагам, ни о старом индейском кладбище, что находилось в милях от его дома, но все равно было частью того леса. Конечно, он не мог знать и о том, как несколько ребят нашли труп у колеи, что ведет защищенные железной броней поезда по этим лесам, или, как мальчик однажды встретил среди деревьев у реки Дьявола в черном костюме и как тот гнался за ним до спасительной безопасности города. И хотя теперь на том месте уже много лет стоят дома, деревья растут в кадках, а та река протекает, загнанная в бетон, Малышу не помешал бы ни один из этих фактов. Ему бы, черт возьми, не помешало чуть больше знать о мире, в котором он живет.

Но что-то он чувствовал уже тогда. Свой рабочий стол Малыш отодвинул от окна и заимел привычку задергивать шторы перед сном. Даже умножение и деление давались ему проще, когда он не смотрел на тот лес. Это все уберегло его от пары лишних ночных кошмаров, но с тем же успехом он мог облиться водой, стоя посреди пылающего дома.

В тот вечер он лежал на кровати и читал книгу в слабом свете настольной лампы. Фантастика в мягкой обложке была ничего для десятилетнего парня, но он по большей части смотрел на открытое окно, в котором виднелось отражение его комнаты. Было еще слишком рано, и он знал, что к нему могут зайти. Конечно, ни брату, ни матери, ни тем более отцу он не мог рассказать о своем абсурдном страхе перед окном. И никак не мог объяснить, почему ему нравится, когда оно закрыто шторами даже в пасмурный день.

Это было глупо, но это была его первая игра в прятки с людьми. Позже он часто думал о том, все ли ведут такие игры. Должно быть, жизнь каждого — это просто попытки скрыть то, чем ты являешься на самом деле. Даже если это нечто совершенно простое, но понятное только тебе. Даже если скрываешь от людей, которые тебе ближе всего. Иначе нам не было бы так важно найти того, кто понимает нас хотя бы немного. Кто разделяет наш страх перед окном. Или хотя бы не смеется над ним.

Тонкая полоска света под дверью, свидетельствовавшая о том, что Рут еще смотрит телевизор в гостиной и хочет вернуться в комнату по светлому коридору, погасла. Через мгновение Малыш уже был у окна. В тишине засыпающего дома он схватился за штору и медленно повел ее рукой вправо. Пластиковые кольца тихо заскользили по карнизу. И пока они продвигались, Малышу хватило времени, чтобы увидеть фигуру, стоящую у забора.

— Я просто пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы этот гребаный забор не упал, — скажет когда-то (где-то) Алан Пэнгборн.

В заборе, который Малыш видел из своего окна, не хватало нескольких дощечек. Его отец не был так педантичен по отношению к ним, как бывший шериф. И, конечно, он был именно тем, кто стоял там в тот вечер. Полусвета в комнате хватило, чтобы отец рассмотрел его. Полумрака — чтобы он рассмотрел отца. Мэттью улыбнулся ему и беззвучно махнул рукой. Малыш подождал, надеясь, что призыв не повторится. Но отец махнул рукой снова и снова, приглашая его к себе. Конечно, когда тебе десять, ты просто слушаешь родителей и идешь.

Малыш отпустил штору и вышел из комнаты в темноту коридора. Огибая скрипящие половицы и пропуская вторую ступеньку сверху, которая могла бы выдать его присутствие, он спустился на первый этаж. В середине сентября дни были еще теплые, но Рут уже достала его осеннюю куртку и повесила в прихожей. Малыш надел ее поверх пижамы (новой, серьезной пижамы без рисунков, которая была ему велика, но только она подходила по росту) и к ней свои большие кожаные ботинки. Он открыл дверь, впуская холод в дом, и увидел пустую дорогу, освещенную фонарями и дом Молли, где еще горел свет в окнах. Отца, которого он ждал увидеть и который должен был встретить его в темноте и провести через двор, там не было. Малыш (Генри, через какое-то время проведенное без брата он вновь становился Генри) вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Бегом Генри обогнул дом и наконец увидел Мэттью Дивера, стоящего у забора. Тот обернулся и протянул к нему руки, хотя и не сдвинулся с места. Генри подбежал к нему, с шелестом поднимая в воздух опавшие листья. Мэттью обхватил сына за плечи одной рукой, другой держась за дощечку. На мгновение Генри почувствовал легкий запах топленого воска и ладана, который задержался на его одежде после дня, проведенного в церкви.

— Папа, что ты….

— Тссс… — Мэттью не дал ему договорить. — Я слушаю.

Взгляд Мэттью был устремлен в лес. Из темноты вырисовывались только два-три первых ряда деревьев. Генри замолчал, прислушиваясь. Пейзаж, слабо освещенный светом фонарей с дороги и тонким серпом поднимающейся луны, замер в тишине. У Мэттью всегда было необычное отношение к звукам, поэтому в их доме никто не носил обуви и не прибавлял громкость на телевизоре. Рут даже старалась готовить до прихода Мэттью домой, потому что посуда звенела, приборы стучали и все такое.

— Что он пытается услышать? — спросил однажды Генри, тот Генри, который иногда задавал вопросы, которые Малышу не пришли бы в голову.

— Он просто устал от всех этих разговоров на работе, — объяснила Рут с почти неуловимым беспокойством. — Вокруг него слишком много голосов.

Ничему из этого «Малыш» Генри не придал значения. Он просто думал, что отец не любит шум. Но теперь тот сказал: «Я слушаю». Несмотря на надетую теплую куртку, его пробрала дрожь.

— Что ты слушаешь, пап? — спросил он шепотом.

Мэттью обернулся к нему. Его глаза, словно не успевая за движением головы, задержались лишнюю секунду на необъятной тишине леса.

— Ты не слышишь? — спросил он, теперь глядя Генри прямо в лицо.

— Что?

Вечер был настолько тихий, что его не тревожил даже звук ветра, шелестящего в кронах увядающими листьями. Генри не слышал ничего особенного. Совершенно ничего примечательного.

Отец вдруг отошел на шаг от него и бегло осмотрел с ног до головы.

— Хорошо, ты одет, — пробормотал он, кивая. — Мы с тобой немного пройдемся.

Не успел Генри поинтересоваться, куда они идут, как отец за руку повел его к покосившейся калитке. Они вышли из двора и направились прямиком к лесу, который начинался совсем рядом с домом. Шаги Мэттью все ускорялись, и Генри пришлось крепко схватить его за рукав куртки, чтобы не споткнуться.

— Куда мы? — спросил он, лихорадочно оглядываясь на спасительный свет фонарей позади них.

— Идем, — Мэттью еще плотнее сжал хватку на его плечах, направляя его вперед. — Немного погуляем, ладно?

— Куда мы идем? — повторил он слабым голосом, даже не пытаясь скрыть страх.

Издалека Генри казалось, что дальше там только сплошная темнота, но с каждым шагом поле видимости хоть и уменьшалось, но словно продвигалось вглубь, к новым и новым деревьям.

Он еще раз обернулся и увидел силуэт дома и слабый свет в своем окне. Мэттью заметил, что тот замешкался и направил его вперед. Позже Генри видел этот вечер немного иначе. Все прикосновения отца превратились в его голове в тычки. Ему сказали, что так и было. Что отец заставлял его все это делать силой. Но тогда, в те самые секунды, обращение не казалось ему грубым. Мэттью вел его, а он просто шел за ним. Не тащился, не пытался вырваться, а именно шел. Черт, он доверял своему отцу, вот и все. Тот все время держал его, как бы оберегая, давая чувство защищенности. Они были менее чем в сотне футов от дома. В конце концов ни отец, ни кто-либо еще не знал о его ночных кошмарах из-за леса. Уже позже, Генри выльет на этот вечер не один галлон черной краски. Просто потому что не сможет позволить себе помнить отца немного лучше, чем тот был. Вернее помнить другие его грани.

Когда стало настолько темно, что они с трудом различали дорогу, Мэттью оглянулся. Городские огни еще проблескивали сквозь деревья.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — попросил Генри.

И Мэттью действительно остановился. В тот раз. Он встал напротив сына и опустился на одно колено, чтобы взять его за предплечья обеими руками и посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Попробуй прислушаться, — прошептал он.

Почти попросил. Генри удивился, ведь для отца это было не в порядке вещей.

Поэтому он глубоко вдохнул и попытался весь обратиться в слух. Их окружали тишина и мрак. Здесь, под кронами деревьев, даже фоновый шум был каким-то тихим и глухим. Опять ничего. Только запах сырой мокрой земли и гниющей листвы стал отчетливее.

Он молча посмотрел на отца, черты лица которого залила тьма, словно в надежде получить от него подсказку. Темнота тисками сдавливала их со всех сторон. Малышу казалось, что невидимые клыки и когти уже нависли над ним, готовые схватить в любую секунду. И в этот самый момент он наконец понял кое-что. Ему должно было быть спокойно, потому что отец здесь, с ним. Но он видел точно такую же черноту за спиной Мэттью и осознал, что клыки и когти могут подстерегать и его. С невероятной ясностью он вдруг понял, что взрослые тоже ничем не защищены. Они просто перестают верить в монстров в шкафу и призраков в коридорах. Но это не значит, что они могут больше, чем дети. Вместе — да. Но не в одиночку, и не здесь, в этом лесу.

— Ты слышишь? — спросил Мэттью.

— Нет, — ответил Генри и с этим словом его страх обернулся в слезы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз, и ком в горле. — Пойдем домой.

Его подбородок дрожал, голос звучал жалко. Но ему было все равно. Он готов был умолять вернуться. Хотя, возможно, он уже умолял.

Мэттью, словно не чувствовавший никакого страха и не замечавший, где они находятся, шумно выдохнул и медленно поднялся. Он отпустил Генри, отряхивая брюки, и тот сразу схватился за его руку и обернулся. Оказалось, что за его спиной была только темнота. Никаких монстров, по крайней мере рядом.

— Пойдем, — сказал Мэттью буднично, словно они шли из магазина домой. — Тебе пора спать.

Они развернулись, и Генри беззвучно заплакал. Он шел домой, стыдясь бежать, хватаясь за куртку отца обеими руками, а по его щекам катились горячие крупные слезы. Это был просто лес. Они были совсем близко к дому. Но он рыдал и ему было за себя стыдно.

— Беги домой, я еще постою, — сказал Мэттью, когда они дошли до забора.

В ту же секунду, боясь, что отец заметит, как он плачет, Генри сорвался с места и наконец побежал. Он обогнул забор и, оказавшись в спасительном тепле, запер за собой дверь. В прихожей он сбросил ботинки и куртку со злостью, словно они были виноваты в его страхах. Тут же он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и закрыл дверь в свою комнату. Сквозь слезы он увидел незашторенное окно и застыл, глядя на него почти с ненавистью. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так глупо испугался. В тот момент все его опасения показались бессмысленными, несущественными и слишком детскими.

Генри подошел к окну и резко зашторил его. Если его отец и стоял там, у забора, он этого не увидел. Потому что тут же пробежал через комнату к противоположной стене, где находилась его кровать, и забрался под одеяло. Генри укрылся с головой и свернулся, обнимая свои колени. Слезы все еще текли по щекам, впитываясь в пододеяльник.

В ту ночь он настолько стыдился своих эмоций, что впервые не боялся ни леса, ни окна. Его плачь казался ему невыносимо глупым, но когда тот стих, Генри осознал, что лежит в полной тишине и темноте, не включив даже ночник, и страхи к нему вернулись. После всего пережитого он уже не надеялся уснуть. Ведь сонмы теней, что наводнили его маленькую комнату, были живыми. Они наблюдали за ним своими черными провалами глазниц. И стоило ему потерять бдительность, как они приближались к нему, готовые забрать с собой.

_Так не могли бы вы один час бодрствовать со Мной, спросил Иисус._ Так писал Матвей о Сыне Божьем. Генри никогда не понимал эту фразу, но она крутилась и крутилась в его голове. Не мог бы ты один час послушать со мной? Не мог бы ты, сынок?

Атакуемый тенями, Генри пролежал там целую вечность, пока после полуночи мир сюрреалистичных снов не забрал его. Во сне он шел по лесу, один, преследуя огни, которые блестели вдалеке между деревьями. Он шагал, бежал и спотыкался в темноте, но никак не мог выйти к свету. Мрак окружал его со всех сторон, смыкаясь все плотнее и подтачивая тающую надежду вернуться домой. Словно это был вовсе не лес, а холодная жуткая клетка. И кто-то там его запер.

На следующее утро отец просто поприветствовал Генри, как будто ничего не произошло. Тот и сам засомневался, ходили ли они куда-то прошлым вечером.

— Пойди позови брата, — сказал Мэттью.

И Генри сделал так, как велит отец.


	2. Глава 2. Кошмар на улице Вязов, лодка и бейсбольный мяч

Конечно, они и раньше ходили в лес. Днем, в кругу семьи, тот не доставлял Малышу особых беспокойств. Когда отец водил их с Генри рыбачить на Касл-Лейк и они отряхивали пыль с лодки, выкрашенной голубой краской, со скрипучими уключинами, и садились на весла. Или когда брали с собой Пак, представляя, что та найдет трюфели по запаху, словно они гуляли по тенистому французскому лесу, а не по городской окраине в штате Мэн. Их с братом никогда не водила в одиночку Рут, но это был лишь очередной момент, который Малыш не замечал среди многих ему подобных.

В любом случае ночью и днем лес воспринимался по-разному. Но в этот раз он сразу почувствовал нечто странное.

Прошло несколько недель с того вечера, когда он разрыдался при отце, словно маленький мальчик, и сбежал к себе в комнату. Они отметили день рождения Генри, и Малыш с нетерпением ждал, когда наступит ноябрь, чтобы не быть в их компании самым младшим. Рана, нанесенная его самолюбию и душевному спокойствию, почти затянулась, но, когда отец опять повел их с Генри в лес, оказалось, что та оставила заметный шрам.

Тот день был довольно теплый для конца октября. Земля уже подсохла после недели дождей, но слабое солнце так и не смогло прогнать ощущение холодной влаги, застывшее между деревьев.

— Куда мы пойдем? — спросил Генри, оглядываясь.

Мэттью шел позади них. Оба Генри по привычке шагали по знакомой тропе, ведущей к Касл-Лейк. Отсюда они обычно отправлялись прямиком к озеру или сворачивали к большой поляне, которая четыре сотни лет назад служила лагерем первым поселенцам.

Несколько десятилетий назад кто-то из горожан нашел там старый нож, мушкеты и кое-какие другие, менее военизированные предметы быта того времени. Кроме них так были и довольно современные гильзы, но слишком изувеченные временем, чтобы выяснить их происхождение. Все они, за неимением лучшего места, теперь покоились под стеклом в общественном центре округа Касл. Малыш видел их однажды, когда они ходили туда с классом, еще до того, как они с Генри перешли в католическую школу. «Эти вещи — наша история», — сказала им учительница, мисс Биман. Хотя никакого благоговения перед ними она не испытывала. И если бы Малыш мог читать мысли, то услышал бы, как она подумала: «Если это наша история, то хотела бы я знать, на что ушли все их патроны».

— Мы пойдем, куда вы скажете, — ответил Мэттью, возвращая Малыша из своих мыслей обратно в осенний лес.

Листья, еще оставшиеся на ветвях, шуршали над их головами, пропуская ровный, но уже почти зимний солнечный свет. Небо над ними было глубокого синего цвета, как не разбавленная масляная краска. Здесь было довольно красиво. Даже очень.

— На Касл-Лейк, — ответил Малыш.

Ему хотелось к воде, а не на чертову поляну.

— Стойте, — сказал Мэттью, и они остановились и повернулись к нему.

Он положил одну ладонь на правое плечо Генри, а другую на левое плечо второго сына. В нем всегда чувствовалась какая-то особая торжественность. Люди видели Мэттью таким за своей кафедрой, но иногда казалось, что он никогда ее не покидает. Его взгляд всегда оставался требовательным и проницательным. С ним создавалось ощущение, что прямо сейчас, в этом самом месте происходит нечто важное. Только обязательно такое, что тебе не понравится.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы решали, куда нам нужно идти, — сказал он мягко и одновременно настойчиво, глядя на обоих поочередно. — Вы должны _знать_, куда нам нужно идти.

— Ты о чем, папа? — спросил Генри.

— Вы помните, что Савл услышал по пути в Дамаск? — спросил он.

Они оба знали и поэтому кивнули.

— «И, упав на землю, он услышал голос, говорящий ему: Савл, почему ты Меня гонишь? И тогда Савл встал с земли и с открытыми глазами никого не видел. И повели его за руку, и привели в Дамаск», — процитировал Мэттью, говоря все настойчивее с каждым предложением, и затем добавил просто и спокойно: — Я тоже слышал Господа. Здесь, в этом лесу.

Нерешительно Малыш перевел взгляд с отца на брата, но тот не повернулся к нему. Малыш не часто думал о вере. Он знал, что на Небе есть Господь, который приглядывает за ними всеми, и что если человек не станет грешить, то попадет в рай. Все остальное, все те бесконечные откровения, котором их обучали, были для него чем-то магическим, как рассказы Рут о северных полубогах и далеких странах. В итоге ведь сводилось к тому, что сын Божий пришел на Землю и погиб, чтобы спасти людей, но затем был воскрешен. Что еще там нужно помнить?

Да, для сына пастора он неважно разбирался в религии. Но даже тогда он прекрасно знал, что верить в Бога и слышать Его голос — это разные вещи.

— Что Господь сказал? — спросил Генри.

Мэттью посмотрел на лес за ними и медленно прошелся взглядом по деревьям. Мальчики тоже обернулись, словно ждали увидеть там старца с седыми волосами и белой бородой, одетого в льняную робу, пропитанную кровью.

— Он рассказал мне обо всем, — ответил Мэттью. — На какой-то миг я говорил на Его языке. И я понимал Его. Я знал ответы на все вопросы.

Малыш опустил взгляд и заметил, что Генри беспокойно потирает пальцы. Наверное, он тоже придумывал, как отвертеться от этого разговора. Он ведь не станет воспринимать это всерьез. Будь они в церкви, эта речь казалась бы уместной и Малыш бы просто пропустил ее мимо внимания, думая об уроках или о чем-то более интересном. Но здесь отец обращался прямо к ним. Он ждал, что они на самом деле во все это поверят.

— Может, вернемся домой? — нерешительно попросил Генри.

— Да, я, кажется, подвернул ногу, — поспешно добавил Малыш, хоть это была ложь.

Детская и очень наивная. Он был так поражен услышанным, что не придумал ничего лучше, чем посмотреть вниз и потереть лодыжку, показывая, как ему больно. Мэттью положил обе руки ему на плечи и пристально посмотрел в глаза.

— Не нужно бояться, — сказал он. — Не нужно. Просто слушай.

— Я не…

— Господь спросил Савла: «Почему ты Меня гонишь?». Ты понимаешь, что Он имел в виду, сынок?

Малыш нервно сглотнул, все еще нелепо держа руку на лодыжке. Он никогда не думал об этом, чтобы теперь что-то ответить. По правде говоря сама мысль о том, что нечто такое всеобъемлющее и всемогущее, как Бог, обратило внимание на одного человека, вызывала у него вопросы. Или не совсем у него, если быть честным. Малыш вычитал это в одной из книг, написанных фантастом-безбожником, которого он пока не понимал. Но вдруг в разговор вмешался Генри:

— Давайте пройдемся, — он посмотрел на брата. — Как твоя нога? Сможешь дойти до поляны и обратно?

Они обменялись взглядами. Глаза Генри говорили ему ответить «да».

— Только немного ноет. Да, смогу.

Отец похлопал его по плечу.

— Хорошо. Мы не будем идти быстро, чтобы поберечь твою ногу.

По его тону было сложно понять, говорит ли он с недоверием. Этот момент врезался Малышу в память, но он не мог разобраться даже годы спустя. В какой-то момент Малыш и вовсе перестал понимать, зачем это делает. В конце концов что от этого изменится?

Потому что в итоге они пошли. И в тот день, и в другой. Они бродили по лесу, выбирая дорогу наугад. Глядя друг на друга исподтишка и пожимая плечами. Иногда отец снимал их на камеру. Однажды Малыш видел, как отец тащит старый телевизор в сарай. И, кажется, слышал, как тот просматривает или прослушивает какие-то записи снова и снова.

С тех пор по вечерам они с Генри всегда находили повод задержаться после учебы и пытались ускользнуть из дома по выходным. Иногда они без особого интереса наблюдали за тренировкой бейсбольной команды на площадке старой школы, в иные разы ходили делать уроки в библиотеку. Но обычно, когда более полезные дела исчерпывали себя, они просто слонялись по городу, разглядывая витрины магазинов, куда не пускали детей, кормили уток хлебом у реки или просто ждали вечера, чтобы прийти домой на ужин и посмотреть вечерние повторы Сумеречной зоны или Заключенного.

Они пытались сбежать от отца, чтобы тот не смог потащить их снова в лес искать нечто, чего они не понимали. Малыш все еще держал втайне их ночной поход, но пока ему и в голову не приходило, что, если они не будут попадаться на глаза отцу днем, он поведет их двоих ночью.

Хотя в целом в их жизни мало что поменялось. Даже если бы им не пришлось избегать Мэттью, они бы все равно не занимались ничем особенным. Как ни странно детство — это во многом потерянное время. И даже больше, чем кажется.

В один из таких утраченных дней они шли вдоль реки, глядя на закатные лучи, растворенные в воде. Генри рассказывал о том, что он собирается попробовать себя в юношеской лиге в следующем году, и Малыш вспомнил про тот бейсбольный мяч, который он нашел за несколько недель до того, как родители усыновили Генри.

Они с матерью и отцом тогда вышли пройтись по лесу неподалеку от дома. В этом теперь была своя ирония, хотя и больше похожая на насмешку судьбы. Мэттью и Рут тихо болтали о своем, пока Малыш, уворачиваясь от пауков, оплетавших деревья осенью активнее прежнего, носился со своим игрушечным самолетом.

Мяч лежал недалеко от подножия небольшого холма, словно скатился с него прямо ему под ноги. Малыш (хоть тогда он еще был Генри) решил, что его потерял кто-то из местных ребят. Он поднял мяч, отряхнул от налипшей листвы и скептически хмыкнул. Тот оказался весьма потрепанным, некогда белая кожа давно посерела, а швы на нем разошлись в нескольких местах. Малыш помотал мяч в руках и заметил, что под слоем грязи можно было различить несколько подписей. Среди них он увидел автографы Уолтера Джонсона, Тая Кобба и (если бы не это, Малыш выбросил бы мяч через пару секунд) Бейба Рута. В бейсболе он разбирался так же неважно, как и в религии, но имена великих игроков и там, и там знал.

— Что-то нашел, Генри? — поинтересовался отец.

Тот показал ему мяч. Отец тоже повертел его в руках, усмехнулся и показал Рут.

— Это же мяч с автографом Бейба Рута, — сказал Мэттью. — В лесу штата Мэн. Будет довольно просто доказать его подлинность.

— Может, мистер Меррил из Эмпориум-Галлориум захочет на него посмотреть? — спросил Малыш почти в шутку.

Мэттью помотал головой, хотя и без неодобрения.

— Плохая идея, — с улыбкой ответила Рут. — Лучше оставь его у себя. Каждому полезно иметь свой талисман, который держит тебя в материальном мире. Пусть твой отец так и не считает.

Тот глянул на со смиренным «ты знаешь меня, как никто другой» взглядом, который бывает только у супругов, проживших вместе много лет и знающих, чем один отличается от другого. Затем он подбросил мяч вверх, и Генри, у которого совсем скоро появится не менее дурацкое прозвище, чем у бейсболиста, оставившего там свой автограф, поймал его. Он даже решил сохранить мяч, хотя тот быстро оказался в одной из коробок на верхней полке его шкафа, настолько забитой хламом, что ему было страшно туда смотреть. В некоторые места лучше не соваться, говорила его мать, а потом добавляла, что не имеет в виду его кладовку. Ведь кое с чем разбираться рано или поздно приходится. Независимо от того, хочешь ты этого или нет.

И вот теперь в одно мгновение воспоминание о том случае вернулось к нему. Он решил, что придет домой вечером и попробует найти его. Если мяч выглядит не слишком ужасно, это будет неплохой подарок Генри на Рождество. Правда ему придется держать свою находку в секрете больше месяца. И вот это уже будет тяжело. Особенно для Малыша. В конце концов терпение уже тогда не было его сильной чертой.

— А ты не хочешь попробовать записаться в команду? — спросил Генри. — Ты неплохо кидаешь. И ты высокий. Тебя поставят на хорошую позицию. Сможем заниматься вместе.

— Не, не очень. А ты уже говоришь так, будто тебя взяли.

— Да иди ты, — улыбаясь, сказал Генри. — Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда я буду играть, а тебе придется ходить на мои матчи.

Малыш засмеялся.

— Сам иди. Я на твои игры ходить не буду. Не хватало только замерзнуть там насмерть.

— Куда ты денешься? — спросил Генри и по-дружески подтолкнул его плечом. — Что ты будешь без меня делать? Сидеть в библиотеке?

Он улыбнулся, но уже не так весело. Может, Генри и говорил это шутя, чтобы убедить брата пойти с ним на бейсбол, но в его словах была правда. Если Генри увлечется спортом и подружится с другими ребятами, Малышу вряд ли найдется место в их компании. Раньше он как-то не думал об этом. Хотя и сейчас было еще рано. Пока они были вместе в одной лодке.

Пока они говорили, их путь привел к перекрестку, где они обычно сворачивали с ветреной набережной на одну из боковых улиц и оказывались у закрытого кинотеатра. Там Малыш, Генри и Молли (если та была с ними) всегда останавливались, хотя ни один из них не был достаточно взрослым, чтобы застать его лучшие дни. Кинотеатр закрыли на ремонт шесть лет назад и с тех пор его дверь так ни разу и не отрывалась. Где-то в окружном суде лежал иск по поводу отчуждения собственность за долги, но со всей свободной недвижимостью дело повисло в воздухе, а Касл-Рока остался без кино.

На окнах здания теперь были опущены решетки. Кирпичные стены и дверь давно использовались как доска объявлений, где год за годом наслаивались попытки что-то купить, что-то сплавить, найти пропавших животных или прорекламировать местную радиостанцию. За самой решеткой еще сохранилась афиша, которую они с Генри часто рассматривали, проходя мимо. На постере была изображена испуганная женщина, лежащая в кровати, к которой тянулись четыре лезвия, напоминающие зловещую руку.

— Я думаю, эта женщина сбила человека на машине, — предполагала как-то Молли, когда они пытались угадать, о чем же на самом деле идет речь в этом загадочном и несомненно жутком фильме «Кошмар на улице Вязов». — И он потерял руку, а тогда заменил ее на лезвия и стал мстить ей.

— Я думаю, это ее муж, — предположил тогда Генри.

— Ну почему сразу муж? — возмутилась Молли.

— Я думаю, это ни то, ни другое, — ответил Малыш, радуясь возможности ввинтить страшилку, услышанную в школе. — Билли Джеймс рассказал, что он начал смотреть этот фильм со старшим братом. Когда брат увидел первые кадры, он тут же выгнал его. А Билли все это время подслушивал под дверью и слышал крики. Через два часа брат вышел из комнаты с такими глазами, словно не видел ничего вокруг, и молча пошел сдавать кассету обратно в прокат.

Генри и Молли хмыкнули, сомневаясь в его истории, хотя он заметил интерес в их глазах. Пугающая пленка, просмотренная за закрытой дверью, которая довела семнадцатилетнего Джонни Джеймса до состояния шока. Как будто он побывал где-то, откуда вернулся не полностью или уже не таким, как был раньше. И видел не что-то осознанное и осмысленное — месть за аварию или измену, а нечто потустороннее. Нечто, что выбирает тебя не потому что это ты, а потому что ты просто оказался в неправильном месте в неправильное время. Например, на улице Вязов. Или в доме на Северном проспекте с окном, выходящим на лес.

— Когда-нибудь я насобираю денег и заплачу кому-то из старшеклассников, чтобы они взяли этот фильм напрокат, — сказал Генри своему брату, словно догадываясь, о чем тот думает. — И тогда мы наконец узнаем, муж там или призрак самого Джека Потрошителя.

Малыш усмехнулся, рассматривая выцветший постер, который уже отклеился с одного края. В следующий раз он увидит его только через десять лет, когда его позовет к себе домой подружка посмотреть кино. Пройдет пять минут фильма, прежде, чем он поймет, что они смотрят, и он попросит ее выключить. Ты странный, скажет она. И когда она начнет раздевать его, он подумает, что ей бы понравился Касл-Рок. Некоторых людей почему-то привлекают странные места. Или проклятые, как говорят некоторые. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не сталкиваются с ними лицом к лицу.

— И сможешь посмотреть только на обложку кассеты, — сказал Малыш, обращаясь к Генри.

— Можем спрятать ее и дождаться, когда папа задержится на работе, а мама пойдет на встречу с подругой, — ответил Генри.

— Представляешь, родители возвращаются, а мы сидим перед телевизором седые? Что мы им скажем?

Они оба хохотнули уже веселее. Но смех вновь быстро сошел на нет. Малыш снял рюкзак и, опираясь о стену заброшенного кинотеатра, достал зеленый пластиковый контейнер.

— Я все свое съел за обедом, — раздосадовано сказал Генри.

— Мама положила сегодня больше, — ответил Малыш, передавая ему печенье.

Пока Малыш упаковывал контейнер обратно, стояла тишина. Они подошли вплотную к тому, о чем пытались не говорить, но обо что спотыкались каждый раз. Рут дала им больше печенья, потому что знала, что они опять задержатся после школы. Она не знала всего, но что-то понимала. Их мать, может, и была нерешительной, но глупой ее бы не смог назвать никто.

— А ты не думал… — начал Малыш неуверенно и пожал плечами. — Я не знаю. Ты что-то слышишь там? Ты понимаешь, о чем он?

Генри помотал головой.

— Мы просто ходим там кругами и все, — растерянно сказал Малыш и откусил большой кусок от своего печенья.

Он принялся жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. Вопрос, который крутился у него в голове, так и не сорвался с губ. «Может, расскажем маме?». Нет, он не рассказал никому про окно и про тот вечер в лесу. И про это тоже не расскажет. Почему? Потому что им никто не поверит, потому что это звучит глупо, потому что все зашло слишком далеко. Потому что тогда они подставят отца. И скорее всего достанется только им.

— У меня есть пятьдесят центов. Пойдем в магазин, купим жвачку? — спросил Генри, ставя точку в разговоре про лес.

В ответ Малыш кивнул и набросил на плечи рюкзак. Они оставили брошенный кинотеатр, еще не осознавая, что за первым предвестником упадка вскоре последуют все новые и новые заведения и магазины. И на время вновь стали двумя ребятами, которые бегут вдоль реки, подгоняемые собственными рюкзаками, и заставляют ленивых голубей взлетать, чтобы не попасть им под ноги.


	3. Глава 3. Три призрака

— Ладно, мальчики, ведите себя хорошо. Не тратьте все в первые пять минут, — попросила Рут, раздав сыновьям деньги, и посмотрела на Молли. — Эти двое никогда не придут вовремя. Я надеюсь только на тебя. Жду вас здесь в четыре.

— Я буду следить по часам, — почти прошептала та, не глядя Рут в глаза и растягивая одной рукой и без того длинный рукав кофты.

Им не терпелось сорваться с места и все же они терпеливо выслушали напутствие до конца. Рут тепло улыбнулась всем троим и обняла сыновей, чтобы попрощаться. Те напоказ пробормотали свое возмущенное «мам», но через мгновение, стоя в дверях кафе, помахали ей безо всякого недовольства.

Оказавшись на улице, Малыш обернулся и бросил взгляд через панорамное окно на свою мать. Она сидела за столом с книгой и легким беспокойством на лице. При других обстоятельствах он бы попытался приободрить ее, но тогда у него не было на это времени, ведь вперед его звали развлечения, отдаленная мелодия каллиопы и хороший день в компании друзей. Вместе с Генри и Молли они прошли под металлической аркой, украшенной осенними цветами, и тут же утонули в шумной толпе, которая превратила обычно спокойный парк в роящийся улей.

В этом году праздник урожая в Бриджпорте привлек самую большую ярмарку в нескольких округах. Люди, разбившиеся на компании, музыка, сотни огней и голосов оглушали их со всех сторон. Возле лавок, торгующих сладостями, Малышу, Генри и Молли даже пришлось проталкиваться через спутанную мешанину очередей, где люди и сами уже не догадывались, попадут ли туда, куда хотели вначале. Выбравшись, они остановились посреди главной аллеи, вокруг которой разместились все развлечения, чтобы определить, с чего начать траты. Зазывала рядом размахивал кольцами, предлагая забросить их в аквариум и заработать водяной пистолет за три попадания. Другой поправлял запыленные мягкие игрушки, пока дети вокруг собирали деньги на очередной раунд битвы с мишенями.

— Купим попкорн? — спросила Молли, перекрикивая толпу.

— Может, позже? Я хочу что-нибудь выиграть, — ответил ей Генри, который шарил глазами по ярмарке в поисках самых интересных призов, и обратился к Малышу. — Как насчет пострелять?

Он неохотно пожал плечами. Ему не хотелось ни проигрывать деньги парню с дешевыми плюшевыми обезьянами, ни спускать их на еду.

— Ну нет, — протянул он. — В этом году сюда привезли «Верхом на пуле», а это самые страшные горки на свете. Я буду кататься до смерти и умру счастливым, а потом мой призрак проедется еще раз, и ничто меня не остановит!

Молли и Генри усмехнулись.

— Я за, — Молли кивнула. — Давайте начнем с каруселей и посмотрим, кто сколько протянет?

— Идет, — согласился Генри и повернулся к Малышу, в шутку задрав подбородок. — Я хочу посмотреть, как ты катаешься на «Пуле». Спорим на желание, что ты этого не сделаешь?

— Спорим! На желание!

Но едва он услышал собственные слова, как страх коснулся его шеи сзади своими холодными пальцами, заставляя волосы встать дыбом. Все-таки он никогда не был слишком смелым и безрассудным. Его даже немного напугал тот детский поезд в Бангоре, на котором они катались с Генри лет пять назад. Причем даже не сам аттракцион, а его внешний вид — выкрашенный в розовый паровоз с разбитыми пластиковыми глазами и железной решеткой, стилизованной под карикатурную улыбку. Когда они вернулись туда прошлой весной, он собирался встретиться лицом к лицу с жутким поездом и убедиться, что его разум дорисовал древней развалюхе устрашающие детали, которых на самом деле нет, но к тому времени его уже демонтировали и заменили на дом ужасов. Не то чтобы это слишком помогло.

Он хлопнул Генри по ладони, скрепляя сделку.

— Ладно, пойдемте, — сказал Малыш, стараясь сохранить остатки своей решимости.

В это же мгновение сквозь музыку и бормотание толпы провались восхищенные крики. Должно быть, горки только что сбросили с обрыва новую партию людей, лишь для того, чтобы через секунду вознести вновь в бесконечном цикле взлетов и падений. Малыш, Генри и Молли переглянулись в немом удивлении и направились на площадку, где обычно проходили концерты. Там, за ярмарочными палатками, в мрачных сумерках, которые в это время года жители штата Мэн называли днем, сверкали огнями аттракционы.

— Хотите посмотреть, как вы изменитесь в зеркальном лабиринте? — вдруг спросил кто-то, привлекая их внимание и останавливая на полпути.

Малыш обернулся и увидел мужчину неприметной внешности в дешевом черном костюме рядом со старомодной афишей. На ней были нарисованы две девочки с рыжими волосами в пышных голубых платьях. Совершенно одинаковые они стояли друг напротив друга, разделенные тонкой гранью зеркала. Простота рисунка выглядела жалко на фоне размаха ярмарки, но он излучал необъяснимо загадочный шарм.

— Хочешь увидеть другой мир? — спросил мужчина у Малыша, который стоял ближе всего к нему. — Может, встретить своего двойника?

За спиной человека начиналась очередь в палатку со сладкими напитками, откуда пахло чем-то химически приторным, так что Малыш видел лишь затылки людей. Они втроем и этот человек со своей выбивающейся из времени афишей, нарисованной, кажется, акварельными красками, словно оказались вне праздника, зажатые между другими посетителями и линией можжевельника на боковой аллее.

— Сколько стоит вход?

Мужчина присмотрелся к нему и сделал шаг вперед.

— У тебя разные глаза? — спросил он и, приподняв шляпу, задумчиво почесал лысеющий затылок. — Это интересно.

— Пойдем, — Генри потянул Малыша за рукав.

Тот развернулся вполоборота, но все еще смотрел на мужчину в костюме.

— Подожди. Я знаю, что с этим делать, — сказал тот, поднимая вверх руку, словно у него появилась отличная идея. — Пойдем со мной и я покажу, на что способно правильное зеркало.

— Так сколько…

— У него нет на это денег, — перебил их Генри и бодро потащил к себе двумя руками.

Малыш буквально заставил себя отвернуться, но подумал, что будь он один, то точно бы пошел в лабиринт. Ему казалось таким необычным, что этот человек обратил на него внимание и даже заметил его глаза. Он словно знал и понимал его. Редко когда ребенок встречал такое отношение от взрослого.

— Кому нужны эти лабиринты? — возмутился Генри. — Они готовы приставать к каждому, лишь бы им хоть кто-то заплатил.

— По-моему это интересно, — сказал Малыш себе под нос.

И подумал, что действительно пойдет туда, если у него останется немного денег.

Но когда ряд с торговыми прилавками остался позади и из-за деревьев резко выросли горки и карусели, мысли о зеркалах отошли на второй план. Аттракционы, заполнившие все свободное пространство, громоздились над ожидающими в очередях людьми, словно настоящие холмы. У Малыша перехватило дух от того, какие повороты и спуски ему предстояло пережить.

— Ого! — удивился Генри, останавливаясь. — Я надеюсь, все переварили свой обед.

— А вы уверены, что вас пустят на взрослые развлечения?

Малыш посмотрел перед собой и сразу понял, что знакомый голос принадлежит Рою Кори. Тот был старше на несколько лет и учился в одной школе с Молли.

Кори отлепился от железного ограждения, у которого стоял, очевидно рассматривая девушек и выискивая к кому бы пристать, и подошел к ним. За Кори последовали еще трое ребят. Малыш узнал в них Роберта Бергмана и двоих братьев Грейс. Все четверо выглядели так, словно пытались подражать парням из сериала «Беверли-Хиллз, 90210». Только на них в отличие от взрослых актеров заправленные в джинсы с поясом футболки и большие куртки смотрелись довольно нелепо.

Возвышенный и всеобъемлющий страх перед горками сменился обывательской тревогой перед четырьмя подростками, которые держали сигареты за правым ухом и донашивали кроссовки за своими отцами и старшими братьями. Кори и его дружки цеплялись ко всем, кто был слабее них, а в Касл-Роке в эту категорию попадали все дети их возраста и младше. Для них не было лучшего аттракциона, чем побросать друг другу тетрадь одноклассника, заставляя того ловить ее на глазах у других учеников.

— А мы думали, что темненький Дивер пропал, — Кори ухмыльнулся. — Блядское разочарование.

— Я бы не советовал вам кататься, — подхватил Бергман и со знанием дела помотал головой. — Платить за то, чтобы проблеваться?

— Я бы посоветовала тебе закрыть рот, — пробормотала себе под нос Молли.

— Ты что-то сказала?

Бергман подошел к ней вплотную. Старшие ребята возвышались над ними, даже над тем, кого они звали Малышом. Тот осмотрелся. Женщина, которая стояла рядом с ними, держа хнычущего ребенка за руку, отступила, чтобы не мешать. Люди вокруг просто не лезли не в свои дела. Ведь никто ничего такого не делал. Взрослые вмешались бы, начнись тут потасовка, но эти парни никогда не стали бы затевать драку на виду у всех. В жизни Малыша еще будут стычки, но уже в тот день, на той ярмарке, он начал понимать, что если люди хотят кого-то задеть, они не всегда будут делать это кулаками. Иногда ожидание важнее. Достаточно оставить человека наедине со своим страхом и он сломается сам.

— Мы просто хотим покататься, оставьте нас в покое, — сказал Генри и попытался пройти вперед, но Кори загородил ему путь.

— Кто из них твой приятель, а? — спросил Бергман у Молли и посмотрел поочередно на обоих Генри. — Черный Дивер или дохлый Дивер?

Его друзья засмеялись, словно это была лучшая шутка дня.

— Спорю, она дает обоим? — поддакнул Кори, вызывая новые смешки.

— А мне так и говорили, что все извращенцы учатся в этих церковных школах, — заметил Бергман. — Говорят, вы там меряетесь членами на перерывах, а потом дрочите друг другу. Подумай, тебе это нужно?

Он протянул руку к Молли и коснулся ее волос. Она отмахнулась от него и отступила на шаг.

— Вы дадите нам пройти? — спросил Малыш, стараясь придать своему голосу уверенности.

Но его попытки заглушила карусель. Та взмыла вверх, и над парком вновь поднялись крики и восторженные возгласы.

— Если ты помоешь голову, будешь почти ничего, — не унимался Бергман, глядя прямо на Молли, и поправил собственную сальную челку.

Малыш заметил, как уголки ее губ дрогнули.

— Отстань от нее! — сказал он.

Только его требование прозвучало неубедительно, ведь это было не мнение одного придурка. Их и правда считали черным и тощим сыновьями пастора, которые ходят в католическую школу по приказу родителей, а Молли — забитой неудачницей. Иногда она приходила домой с глазами красными от слез. Они встречали ее на Северном проспекте и ничего не спрашивали, а она неловко объясняла, что терла лицо, когда умывалась после уроков.

— Если немного возьмешься за себя, у тебя будет шанс, — сказал Бергман, подходя к Молли и глядя на нее сверху вниз. — Может, на тебя посмотрит кто-то, кроме этих заморышей.

Он протянул к ней руку, как вдруг она резко толкнула его и развернулась, чтобы сбежать. Бергман попытался схватить ее, но Генри и Малыш почти одновременно сорвались с места, перекрывая ему путь, и все трое рванули назад, к главной аллее.

Гул голосов, неразличимых друг от друга, вдруг слился в монотонный шум. Сверкающие вывески стали слепить глаза сильнее, чем раньше. Малыш чувствовал ладонь Генри у себя на плече. Другой он схватился за Молли, чтобы направить ее и не потерять во внезапно сдавившей их толпе, мимо которой они протискивались обратно. Он не помнил, чтобы людей на боковой аллее было так много. Чтобы всего вокруг было так много. От звуков, переливов цвета и резких запахов у него закружилась голова. Зрение потеряло четкость. Он поморгал, но силуэты от этого расплылись еще сильнее.

Мир плавился, теряя форму, и распадался, пока вдруг в одно мгновение не вернулся на место. Малыш на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, боясь, что его унесет по инерции.

— Ты как? — нерешительно спросил он у Молли, подходя к ней.

Та спешно вытирала мокрые от слез глаза рукавами.

— В порядке. Ничего особенного, — она посмотрела мимо него, выглядывая их преследователей.

Но, кажется, никто за ними не гнался. Очевидно, пробираясь через толпу, они свернули и попали в какую-то другую часть парка. Только сейчас Малыш заметил, что солнце впервые за несколько недель вышло из-за туч, заставляя тяжелые серые облака уступить место чистому не по-осенне голубому небу.

Они с Генри еще раз глянули на Молли, которая старалась делать вид, что все в порядке, но не решились с ней заговорить о том, что произошло. Малыш подумал, что им лучше отвлечься на то, куда они пришли. Тем более, что все здесь, казалось, стоило того.

В первую очередь люди выглядели иначе. Каждый словно нарядился для тематической вечеринки, но понять, что это была за тема ребята не могли. Холщовые рубашки на мужчинах и вышитые льняные платья на женщинах соседствовали с джинсами, грубыми кожаными куртками и громоздкими ковбойскими сапогами.

— Смотрите! — Молли кивком головы указала на продавца в одной из ближних к ним лавок.

Высокий человек, который стоял за прилавком со свежим хлебом, носил маску какого-то животного. Молли и Малыш подошли ближе, чувствуя, как в теплом воздухе разлетается аромат выпечки. Вблизи маска оказалась головой ворона. Лоснящиеся черные перья были подобраны настолько искусно, словно это была настоящая голова птицы. Огромный темный клюв выглядел острым и опасным. Даже глаз, направленный на троих ребят маслянисто блестел, словно большая бусина, отражающая все вокруг нее в странной изогнутой форме. Сам же он важно поправлял товар обычными человеческими руками и следил за мужчиной по другую сторону прилавка, который, кажется, что-то говорил до того, как Молли и Малыш его прервали.

— Вау! — оценил Малыш.

— Вау или не вау, я не знаю — раздраженно проклекотал продавец-ворон, подражая звукам птицы. — Ты что-то берешь, мальчик?

Малыш и Молли искренне улыбнулись. Удивительно изощренное представление почти вернуло им хорошее расположение духа.

— А можно потрогать? — спросил Малыш, протягивая руку к маске продавца.

Но его запястье тут же перехватил покупатель, который раньше стоял к ним спиной. Некоторые люди, проходящие мимо, и торговцы медом за соседними прилавками обернулись посмотреть на них.

— Они этого не любят, малыш, — сказал мужчина мягко.

Человек, который его остановил, был одет в слишком большую для него куртку военного образца и потертые джинсы. Он был довольно высоким и очевидно молодым, по крайней мере младше их родителей. В нем было что-то отдаленно знакомое, но Малышу никак не удавалось уловить что.

Мужчина опустил его руку и посмотрел на них с Молли сверху вниз. Потом он перевел взгляд на Генри, который почему-то не участвовал в изучении маски.

— Как вас зовут, ребята? — спросил он, отступая от прилавка и давая путь желающим приобрести хлеб или подслушать их беседу.

— Раньше никто такого себе не позволял, — прокаркал продавец с маской ворона. — Раньше они побоялись бы подойти, чтобы я вдруг не выклевал их кишки!

Один его глаз, в котором лоснилась неподдельная ненависть, наблюдал за ними из-за плеча незнакомца. Тот не глядя махнул ему рукой, и с этим продавцу пришлось проглотить свою злобу и вернуться к делам.

— Я Генри, — представился Малыш.

Он знал, что с незнакомцами разговаривать нельзя. Но его учили быть вежливым со старшими, так что он решил следовать правилу, которое нравилось ему больше в данный момент.

— Молли, — ответила та и повернулась к Генри. — Иди к нам.

Тот подошел всего на шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними до нескольких футов. Их собеседник посмотрел на него, но промолчал.

— Это мой брат Генри, — сказал Малыш.

— Генри и Генри? — переспросил незнакомец с улыбкой. — Сегодня я в хорошем настроении и не стану обращать внимание на вашу шутку. Лучше скажите, что вы здесь делаете?

Он изучал их очень пристально. Вдруг Малыш понял, что показалось ему знакомым. Это был его взгляд, требовательный и настойчивый, как у отца. Только цвет глаз терялся в тени, потому что незнакомец стоял к солнцу спиной. Но если бы Малышу пришлось угадывать, он бы сказал, что они серо-голубые, точно как у пастора Дивера.

— Мы приехали на ярмарку с мамой, — заявила Молли, очевидно, вспоминая, что нужно объявить, что они не одни и если кто-то попытается причинить им вред, придет «взрослый» и раздаст всем по заслугам.

— Из? — подсказал незнакомец.

— Касл-Рока, — ответила она.

Тот вдруг рассмеялся. Не весело или добродушно, а словно бы механически.

— Я не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу это название еще раз. Но судьба — это колесо, — сказал он и обернулся через плечо.

Глаз продавца-птицы буравил его спину.

— Ну что ж, хорошего вам дня, — добавил он, вновь глядя на них. — Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся. Возможно, даже в вашем городе, если колесо вновь обернется правильной стороной. Удачи.

С этими словами человек, так и не назвавший своего имени, вернулся к прилавку, оставляя всех троих в недоумении.

— Пойдем обратно? — попросил Генри, наконец подходя к ним вплотную.

Но ни Молли, ни Малышу не хотелось уходить. Место было несколько пугающим, но им было слишком интересно, чтобы отступать. Они продолжали замечать новые и новые детали, перехватывающие их внимание, и это увлекало так, что даже Малыш на время забыл об аттракционах. Он заметил, что по правую руку над палатками возвышались аккуратные узкие постройки в голландском стиле. Малыш однажды был в Льюистоне и видел там нечто похожее, поэтому знакомый пейзаж добавил ему уверенности. Только, конечно, ни один уголок в том городе не выглядел настолько эклектично.

— Что это такое? — спросил он, указывая на другую сторону улицы, где стоял человек, в поблескивающем сталью костюме.

— Может, здесь какой-то конкурс? — Молли пожала плечами и махнула рукой, призывая их посмотреть.

Одновременно они с Малышом ринулись туда, обходя прохожих, несколько из которых носили не менее реалистичные маски, чем продавец. Генри потащился за ними.

— Вот это круто! — сказал он, когда они подошли к человеку в костюме робота.

— Очень лестно с твоей стороны, — ответил тот вполне обычным голосом, чем немного их разочаровал.

Его громоздкий костюм состоял из больших наборных колец на руках и ногах и литого выгнутого листа сверкающей стали на груди. На металлической пластине у него была выбита надпись «Сомбра — Р.У.-27».

— Как вам не жарко? Я уже задыхаюсь, — сказала Молли, расстегивая кофту. — Что случилось с погодой?

Малыш тоже это заметил. Было слишком тепло даже для внезапно солнечного дня. Еще и ветер приносил неуместный в Западном Мэне запах йода и соли.

— Вероятность дождя сегодня вечером равняется восьмидесяти процентам, — сказал робот, при этом его схематично намеченные на сверкающей угловатой голове черты лица оставались неподвижными. — Вам лучше прийти домой к шести.

— К шести мы уже будем в Касл-Роке, — ответила Молли. — В Касл-Роке будет дождь?

— Простите. Я не знаю, где это. Не могли бы вы попробовать другую локацию?

Малыш усмехнулся.

— Даже робот не знает о нашей дыре.

— Город, в котором нет кинотеатра, — не город, — подхватила Молли, которая часто слушала причитания о постепенном упадке Касл-Рока от родителей.

— Ребята! — крикнул Генри взволнованным голосом.

Они повернулись к нему и заметили, что тот всерьез нервничает. Генри от нетерпения потирал руки и смотрел на друзей испуганным взглядом. Тут же они вдруг осознали, что вместо горок и каруселей за рядом лавок, из которого они вышли на эту аллею, стояли другие голландские дома. Малышу стало не по себе.

— Нам пора уходить, — попросил Генри. — С этим местом что-то не так.

— Что?

Хотя Малыш и сам понимал, что это правда. Температура, солнце, даже воздух здесь были другими. Солнце стояло выше, чем, как ему казалось, должно в это время года. И самое главное, ярмарка выглядела слишком правдоподобной и качественной. Такие карнавалы не приезжали раньше ни в Льюистон, ни в Огасту, ни тем более в Бриджпорт.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить, — сказал Генри. — Пожалуйста, просто пойдемте.

— Ладно, — согласилась Молли, которая вдруг словно растеряла весь свой энтузиазм.

Теперь тревога Генри отразилась и на ней. Малыш подумал, что сегодня был редкий день, когда Молли уделяла больше внимания ему, а не брату. Но, наверное, он просто увидел то, что хотел видеть.

— Но что не так? — настойчиво спросил он.

— Это не Бриджтон. Сам посмотри, — ответил Генри, неопределенно обводя руками улицу. — Пожалуйста, пойдемте отсюда.

Малыш попытался понять, о чем он говорит, но слова никак не обретали смысл. И его очень удивила просьба Генри. Для них вот так просить друг друга было чем-то необычным. Малыш видел, как нервозность брата превращается в настоящий страх.

— Ладно, — согласился он.

— Идите за мной, — протараторил Генри и поторопился обратно к лавке с хлебом.

Те секунды, что потребовались, чтобы пересечь улицу, Малыш потратил на изучение домов за рядом палаток. Там не было никаких аттракционов и не могло быть, ведь им просто не хватило бы места. Но когда они подошли настолько близко, чтобы Малыш увидел свое отражение в недовольном глазу ворона, на мгновение среди домов блеснули блики солнца на воде. Он остановился, собираясь сделать несколько шагов назад и рассмотреть набережную, но Генри потащил его за собой.

— Эй, я…

Его голос утонул в необъяснимом шуме, который шел отовсюду. Образы перед глазами вновь расплылись. К горлу подступила тошнота. _Платить за то, чтобы проблеваться?_ Он отмахнулся от этой мысли и посмотрел вниз в надежде зацепиться за что-нибудь статичное. Перед собой он увидел руку Генри, сжимающую запястье Молли, и его широкие спешные шаги.

Генри отпустил их. Тошнота отступила, но фоновый шум стал еще громче. Сквозь него Малыш слышал крики, но они отличались от тех, что издавали люди, поднимаясь на горки. Над ярмарочными огнями и под затянутым тучами небом вновь появилась карусель. Только теперь настроение толпы было скорее взволнованное, чем радостное.

Вдруг над ними взмыл вверх поезд с охающими на крутых поворотах и спусках людьми, катающимися верхом на «Пуле».

— Остановите эти чертовы горки! — крикнул кто-то. — Позвонили в 911?

— Что там? — спросила Молли, которая даже подпрыгнув видела только головы людей, стоявших между ними и входом на карусель.

В воздухе над площадкой еще раскачивались кресла, подвешенные на цепях на высоте около восьмидесяти футов. Люди в ужасе вопили, среди голосов Малыш различил крики и мольбы спустить их вниз.

— Да, опустите их, мать вашу! — потребовал кто-то с земли.

— Там моя дочь! Там моя дочь!

— Она просто остановилась на ходу! Они упали на кого-то? Там кто-то жив?

В голове Малыша карусель все еще кружилась, пока он изучал безвольно подвешенные, сцепленные по два, кресла с паникующими пассажирами в них. Но когда его зрение сфокусировалось, он наконец заметил, что двух кресел не хватает. Наверху был только пустой крепеж.

Внезапно вся конструкция заскользила вниз и все еще запертые в плену люди зашлись в новой волне неразборчивых воплей. Кто-то впереди Малыша отступил на шаг, и ему пришлось отойти. Он прижался спиной к одному из ограждений и почти неосознанно, повинуясь сиюминутной прихоти, влез на него, занимая последнее из свободных мест. Молли и Генри оставалось только прыгать и становиться на носки, но он был единственным из них, кто увидел, как в замедленном движении карусель с кричащими детьми опустилась на землю у двух искореженных сидений и четырех еще более изувеченных тел.

Едва ноги посетителей аттракциона коснулись асфальта, те сорвали с себя ремни и разбежались в стороны, словно им до сих пор что-то угрожало. Хотя Малыш видел, как некоторые задерживались чуть дольше. Им хватало смелости признать, что трагедия вызывает у них интерес. Они смотрели несмело, стараясь скрыть это, но ведь остальные тоже глазели. «Я просто хотела знать, чем могу помочь», — скажут потом они. «Мне показалось, я знал эту женщину».

Но Малыш видел все. И он видел, что они все ничем не могут помочь и ни черта они не знают. Они смотрели на разорванную кожу и белеющую кость, на стальную трубку, торчащую у женщины из живота, и алое пятно крови, растекающееся на сером асфальте. Как и все.

Люди начали переговариваться, и среди их голосов можно было услышать знакомые имена. Одно Малыш знал точно. Даже с расстояния в полтора десятка футов в жутком переплетении металла и живой плоти Малыш заметил одного знакомого человека. Его череп деформировался, но в искаженном лице он все еще видел Джорджа Лейси, который по воскресеньям ходил с родители в церковь Воплощения.

Малыш наблюдал за попытками сотрудников парка и кого-то из толпы спасти то, что уже не нуждается в спасении, или хотя бы освободить от зажимов и цепей единственную девочку, которую увезут отсюда живой. В местной газете позже появится подробный разбор трагедии. И один из врачей скорой помощи заявит, что если бы люди, не разбирающиеся в технике безопасности, оставили его работу ему, они могли бы побороться за жизнь женщины, на которую упали те два сиденья. Хотя Малыш видел ее, и грешная мысль закралась ему в голову. Слава Богу, им не удалось ее спасти. Спасибо тебе, Господи. Ведь по крайней мере в его понимании Всевышний должен быть настолько милосерден.

Вдруг он почувствовал, что больше не хочет смотреть. Не желая видеть, как все новые и новые люди в форменных жилетах операторов стекаются к месту аварии, он слез с ограждения. Его начало мутить, хотя он так и не прокатился ни на одном из аттракционов. Кого-то рядом и правда стошнило, но Малыш держал себя в руках. Ему было плохо скорее не от омерзительной картины, а от того, насколько ужасным и незаслуженным было то, что произошло с теми четырьмя людьми. Это было такое неправильное ноющее глубоко внутри чувство, до которого он никак не мог дотянуться, чтобы побороться с ним и прогнать.

— Что там? — спросил Генри.

Во рту у Малыша пересохло. Он не знал, как описать парой слов то, что увидел за ту минуту. Ему не хватило бы и тысячи, если бы он знал нужные. И тогда он перевел взгляд на Молли. Вместо нетерпения и интереса на ее лице отразились страх и боль.

— Она еще жива, — сказала Молли.

— Кто? — переспросил Генри.

Какая-то женщина обернулась, выискивая глазами источник такой противоречивой информации. Откуда ребенок мог знать, жив там кто-то или нет? Но в этот самый момент с другой стороны ограждения через толпу к ним пробралась Рут.

— Вот вы где! — ахнула она и, перегнувшись через перила, попробовала обнять всех троих.

Малыш почувствовал, как ее рука тянется к Молли, что стояла чуть дальше, и тем самым прижимает его к себе. Он уже считал себя слишком взрослым, чтобы позволять матери нежности на публике. Но в тот момент ему было плевать и он прижался к Рут, неловко выворачиваясь у ограды и зарываясь лицом в ее длинный легкий шарф. Он обнял ее, чувствуя, как справа от него то же самое делает Генри, а позади их нерешительно обнимает Молли. Даже шум вокруг, к которому теперь добавился отдаленный вой сирены скорой помощи, стал совсем далеким и едва различимым.

— Давайте я заберу вас, хорошо? — спросила Рут.

Она отстранилась от них, чтобы видеть их лица, но все еще не отпускала. Все трое детей согласились.

За их спинами медики торопились к карусели. Толпа расступилась, но Малыш не стал оглядываться. Он видел достаточно.


	4. Глава 4. Изгой

— Не сутулься, — сказала Рут, кладя руку Малышу на спину.

Повинуясь ей, он выпрямился. Обычно Рут удивилась бы, в кого из родственников ее мужа Генри пошел ростом, но сейчас промолчала. Потому что случился тот чертов пикник, на котором Мэттью вытащил пистолет и сообщил всем, что с ним говорил Господь. И потому что он стал таскать их с братом в лес даже ночью, надеясь, что они тоже Его услышат. Ведь тогда они наконец узнают, почему многие плохие вещи происходят. Как например, та трагедия в парке. Словно сам Бог привел их туда, чтобы они могли что-то с этим сделать.

Шаркая ботинками и стараясь подавить зевоту, Малыш шел по улице рядом с матерью и думал о Генри. Брату хватило ума остаться дома и лечь спать, пока отец на работе, а Рут покупает продукты, но сам он потащился с ней. Прохладный воздух помог прогнать сонливость, только дело было не в этом. Малыш (Генри, пока что снова Генри) не хотел оставаться там. Он стремился на улицу, к видимости нормальной жизни, где ничего плохого не происходит.

Генри посмотрел на мать, и та улыбнулась ему рассеянной улыбкой. Теперь она знала. Он не мог ее винить, но она знала и ничего не изменилось.

— Ты помнишь, как мы ездили в больницу в Льюистоне, когда тебе было четыре? — спросила она вчера вечером, укладывая его спать. — Тогда твоего отца вылечили, но доктор сказал следить за симптомами. Звон в ушах, видения, слуховые галлюцинации.

Рут взяла его за руку и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Я уговорю его пройти обследование, а пока… — она запнулась. — Пока просто скажи, что ты тоже это слышишь. Хорошо?

В ответ он кивнул ей. И когда она ушла, Генри подумал, что не станет этого делать. Ему казалось, что это слишком рискованно. Что отец не остановится, что придумает себе очередную проблему, ведь у него на все есть строка из какого-нибудь Евангелия, которая звучит как новое жуткое предсказание.

Но, конечно, он сдался, когда они опять пошли в лес. У них были фонарики, они были втроем, но колени Генри подкашивались от страха, а в каждой тени он видел ужасающее продолжение самой изнанки этого леса. И его брат тоже сказал, но это никак не помогло.

Пока они шагали там по слою гниющей листвы, в одну из первых по-настоящему холодных ночей, Генри думал о словах матери. Он мало что помнил о себе в четыре года и о том, что там произошло. Но он не мог забыть, как они с Рут приехали навестить Мэттью в больницу и как он увидел отца с забинтованной головой, под капельницей. В палате сильно пахло лекарствами и дезинфектором, а Мэттью, хоть и выглядел измученно, улыбнулся ему и поднял руки, призывая к себе. Тот мужчина, который лежал там, испугал Генри так, что он прижался к матери.

— Подойди, — она мягко его подтолкнула.

Позже ему стало стыдно за это, но, когда он нерешительно шел к больничной кровати, в его мозгу билась навязчивая мысль, что это не его отец. Из-за болезни его так долго не было в жизни Генри, что он не понял, зачем его заставляют говорить с этим незнакомцем. Это был кто-то другой, не тот, кого он знал. Иначе, как его отец мог так измениться и где был все это время? Чужак взъерошил его волосы слабой рукой, и он позволил ему себя обнять. Только спустя месяц Генри вновь поверил всем, кто говорил ему, что человек, которого он знал, никуда не делся.

Поэтому когда он шел по лесу, подпрыгивая от каждого шороха, его взгляд то и дело соскальзывал на Мэттью. Генри боялся теней, но больше его беспокоил другой, приземленный страх. Неужели с отцом снова произойдет то же самое? Неужели из-за какой-то точки в мозгу, которую он видел на снимках, так легко потерять самого себя? Неужели… Он не решался даже подумать об этом. Генри не готов был признать простой факт, что отец может умереть. Несмотря на все, он этого не хотел. Сумасшедший отец лучше, чем мертвый. По крайней мере тогда ему так казалось.

— Я поговорю с шерифом Пэнгборном, ладно? — спросила Рут, возвращая Генри из сонных воспоминаний обратно на не менее сонную улицу, которая вела их в бакалею. — Пара слов.

Он терпеть не мог, когда мать встречала кого-то из знакомых, но что он мог сделать. Однажды он попросил ее не останавливаться и та ответила: «Минутку, я скоро вернусь». Так оказалось, что это не настоящий вопрос и что он не имеет значения.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Рут подошла к шерифу. Тот как раз выходил из своей машины, припаркованной у кафе, с парой смятых пластиковых стаканчиков в руках.

— Привет, Рут, — Алан улыбнулся им. — Привет, Генри. Как вы?

— Приходим в себя, — ответила она.

В городе уже все знали, что Рут, двое ее сыновей и младшая Стрэнд были там в тот день. Как и еще шестеро других жителей Касл-Рока. Не включая всех четверых жертв, которые тоже приехали из их города на ярмарку.

— Я рад, что у вас все хорошо. Ты знал кого-то из тех ребят, Генри? — спросил шериф.

— Немного, — пробормотал он, вновь неосознанно сутулясь. — Они учились в моей старой школе.

— Как девочка О'Доннелл? — спросила Рут.

Алан кашлянул, неуверенно глядя на Генри. Смятые стаканчики зашелестели в руках, когда он стал перебирать их пальцами.

— Ушла еще вчера, — ответил он.

«Умерла, — подумал Генри, заменяя эвфемизм на настоящее слово, отражающее суть происходящего. — Мэри О'Доннелл умерла. И мне не три года, чтобы так говорить».

Рут поджала губы и понимающе кивнула. Про Мэри напридумывали всяких ужасов, что якобы у нее нет половины головы, но Генри видел ее и знал, что голова была цела. Он никому не рассказывал, хотя, наверное, ребята в школе слушали бы его с упоением и требовали бы больше жутких деталей. Рано или поздно ему бы пришлось даже сочинять их, потому что жадные до кровавых подробностей сверстники просили бы еще и еще. На несколько дней он бы сам стал главной новостью. Но по какой-то причине его это не заботило. Он только обрадовался, что этот мир наконец оставил изувеченную Мэри в покое, несмотря на службу в церкви его отца, посвященную ее жизни.

— Я собиралась зайти к тебе, Алан, — сказала Рут.

По тону стало ясно, что начался обычный взрослый разговор. Генри опустил глаза на свои ботинки. Чтобы занять время, он подцепил носком кленовый лист и направил его вверх, наблюдая за завораживающе плавным падением.

— Я в комитете от церкви, — продолжала мать. — Мы хотим добиться более тщательных проверок всех аттракционов, которые приезжают в округ.

Для Генри эта трагедия кончилась, когда они покинули парк, оставив карусели позади. Но для взрослых это было только начало. Ему бы и в голову не пришло создавать комитеты или проверять какие-то документы. В его мире карусели пока просто ломались. Ужасные вещи просто происходили. И с ними оставалось только мириться. Хотя, может, ему не приходило в голову, что нужно что-то предпринять, потому что он ничего не мог с этим сделать? Если подумать, что теперь в жизни Генри на самом деле зависело от него самого?

Очередной лист взлетел вверх, поднятый носком ботинка, и стал медленно опускаться на землю. Всегда в нескольких дюймах от нее он вдруг понесся в сторону, подхваченный ветром, и остановился у обочины.

— Округ утверждает, что все документы были в полном порядке, когда они проверяли их перед установкой аттракционов, — сказал Алан.

— Чертовы бюрократы, — пробормотала мать. — Мне интересно, сколько нужно заплатить, чтобы твои документы были в порядке.

Генри прошел несколько шагов, преследуя свой лист и рассеянно слушая разговор.

— Готов поспорить, что не так много, как за качественную техническую поддержку, — согласился с его матерью шериф. — Кто вообще работал на тех аттракционах? Они набрали местных старшеклассников?

— Только подумать, что ребята стояли в очереди. Я даже представлять не хочу, что…

Машинально Генри подавил зевок. Правда теперь, когда никто бы не обратил внимания, что он практически ходит во сне, это не имело значения. Вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы поинтересоваться, чем же он собственно занимается по ночам, что зевает весь день. Улица была почти пуста. Откуда-то издалека доносился звук автомобильного мотора. Под легким порывом ветра трепетали приклеенные наспех объявления на фонарном столбе.

Разговор остался позади, когда Генри обошел столб, изучая надписи, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Некоторые были сделаны вручную, другие напечатаны. Кто-то искал подработку, кто-то продавал газонокосилку, кто-то даже пытался сдать в аренду здание на Мэйн-стрит. Генри поднял взгляд на самое высокое из объявлений и нахмурился. На нем печатными буквами было выведено: «Пропала собака по кличке Пак. Дворняга с шерстью золотистого цвета. Без ошейника. Пожалуйста, если вы увидите ее, позвоните по номеру». Далее прилагался номер, который привлек его внимание тем, что не принадлежал их семье.

Генри сорвал лист и перечитал текст еще раз. Он задумался о том, что и правда давно не видел Пак. Но он был настолько обеспокоен всем, что творилось в его жизни, что не предал ее исчезновению внимания. Еще больше его интересовало, кто же напечатал это объявление. Может, Пак жила на два дома? Как тот кот из смешных историй, который ходил есть сразу к нескольким хозяевам. Только собаки так не делают, правда? Говорят, собаки преданы своим людям, а не самим себе.

— Генри, пойдем, — позвала его Рут, и, когда он обернулся, спросила: — Что это у тебя?

— Я… — он не знал, что сказать, поэтому протянул ей объявление.

Алан и Рут бегло прочли его и почти одновременно хмыкнули, дойдя до номера.

— У вас пропала собака? — спросил Алан.

— Я не видела Пак несколько дней, — ответила Рут внезапно поблекшим голосом. — Ума не приложу, кто оставил это объявление. Это не наш номер и не номер церкви. Ты не знаешь, Генри?

Тот помотал головой. Рут рассеянно сложила лист и убрала в карман.

— Пожалуй, мне пора, — сказал Алан. — Звони в офис в любое время. И заходи.

Он вновь улыбнулся ей и на секунду положил руку на плечо, чтобы приободрить.

— Я приду, — пообещала Рут.

Алан кивнул Генри и двинулся к кафе, по пути наконец избавляясь от пластиковых стаканчиков. Дверь распахнулась перед ним, выпуская в прохладный декабрьский воздух запах жарящихся яиц и сосисок.

До магазина и обратно они шли практически не разговаривая. Обычно Генри бы это взволновало, но он продолжал клевать носом, глядя на улицы залитые неярким осенним солнцем. Вернувшись домой, он быстро помог матери разобрать продукты и тут же поднялся на второй этаж. Не стуча в дверь своей бывшей спальни, он залетел внутрь и увидел, что Генри спит на застеленной кровати в одежде.

— Просыпайся, — сказал Малыш, хватаясь двумя руками за плечо брата.

— Что? Что такое? — спросил тот, щурясь.

Его сонные глаза сосредоточились на лице Малыша, и он тут же сел, замечая его беспокойство.

— Ты не печатал объявление о пропаже Пак?

— Что? — Генри помотал головой.

— Объявление о пропаже нашей собаки, — попытался объяснить Малыш. — Я видел объявление на фонарном столбе.

— Нет. Когда? Чего ты так подумал?

Вопрос был хороший. Действительно, если бы Генри печатал какие-то объявления, Малыш бы об этом знал. Они почти все время были вместе. Очень редко один покидал дом без другого. В школе они никогда не разделялись, хотя советник их класса рекомендовала Малышу со следующего года больше времени уделять математике, чтобы получить базу для других предметов. Ему всегда легко давалась математика. Даже когда он перестал нормально спать по ночам и завалил задание по литературе, сделав девятнадцать грамматических ошибок в сочинении про Рипа ван Винкля, с алгеброй у него проблем не возникло. Но пока они учились вместе и ни у одного из них не было приятелей, с которыми бы не дружил другой.

— Может, папа? — предположил Малыш. — Ты знал, что Пак сбежала?

— Ну я… Я не видел ее на этой неделе, — ответил Генри. — А где ты нашел это объявление?

Даже Малыш заметил, как тот занервничал. К тому времени он уже начал осознавать, что неважно разбирается в эмоциях. Ему казалось, что все вокруг преувеличивают, когда говорят, что могут легко распознать плохую игру актеров, ложь, уловить намеки в жестах и мимике. Но постепенно ему пришлось признать, что этих тонкостей не видит только он. Вот почему его настолько удивила реакция Генри. Если даже он заметил, значит, она была достаточно сильной.

— У «Закусочной Нэн», — ответил он, настороженно следя за лицом брата. — Я сорвал его, но мама забрала себе.

Малыш не понимал, почему какое-то объявление его так взволновало. Но он и сам вдруг подумал, что с ним было связано какое-то невнятное предчувствие. Оно ускользало, когда он пытался его рассмотреть, и возвращалось, стоило только отвернуться. Как болезненная эйфория перед наступающей грозой.

— Я знаю! — вдруг сказал он. — Мы же можем позвонить по этому номеру. Думаю, не сложно будет достать… 

— Нет, стой! — перебил его Генри. — Я забыл. Я говорил маме Молли, что давно не видел Пак и хочу напечатать объявления. Я просил ее помочь, если будет время. Наверное, она все сделала без меня и оставила свой рабочий номер. У меня вылетело из головы.

Его голос поначалу колебался, но к концу он уже преподносил эту новость как факт. Малыш посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, почему тот лжет. У него не было причин не верить Генри, ведь они всегда делились всем друг с другом. Они были лучшими друзьями последние шесть лет, и ему казалось, что они знают друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо на свете. Но теперь это была самая наглая ложь, которую он слышал. Он в этом даже не сомневался. Малыш готов был поставить все деньги в своем тайнике на то, что никакую миссис Стрэнд Генри ни о чем не просил.

— Ладно, — согласился Малыш, не ожидая этого от самого себя. — Надеюсь, кто-нибудь найдет Пак. Нужно будет сказать маме Молли спасибо, когда я увижу ее в следующий раз.

Если Генри и отреагировал, он не смог понять, забеспокоился ли тот. Но раз брат решил схитрить, он сделает то же самое. Каким-то образом найдет объявление и сам позвонит по номеру. Ему не нравилось ввязываться в эти игры, но поведение брата не оставило ему выбора.

Вдруг он подумал, что все становится только хуже и он никак не может этому помешать. Сначала отец, теперь Генри. Стены его мира рушились вокруг него. Что дальше? К первому снегу мать уедет во Флориду, а к Рождеству наступит конец света? Ему просто хотелось, чтобы все было, как раньше. Может, со временем? Может, когда мама уговорит отца съездить в Льюистон к врачу?

— Пойду переписывать сочинение, — солгал он вновь, словно после первого раза честность уже не имела значения.

— Может, я напишу за тебя, а ты решишь мой вариант по математике? — предложил Генри.

Он отмахнулся, вставая с его кровати.

— Учителя догадаются. Опять. Я сам.

Все для себя решив, он вышел из комнаты. Сочинение и правда ждало его, но вместо домашней работы Малыш собирался поговорить с Рут. Отец к тому времени уже вернулся, так что ему пришлось следить за ней и ловить момент, когда они смогут остаться наедине. Наконец ему удалось и он попросил ее показать то объявление еще раз. Мать не сразу вспомнила, что он имеет в виду, но Малыш не отставал. Через пару вопросов к ней пришел миг озарения, и она ответила, что выбросила его еще в бакалее, пока он крутился у игрового автомата. Пусть выстроенные за полдня планы провалились, Малыш подумал, что к этому у него выработался иммунитет. Отчаиваться было рано. Кто же печатает одно объявление? Он поищет еще одну листовку завтра по дороге в школу. Они будут идти с Генри, но в конце концов что он сделает?

Перед сном Генри (в своей комнате он всегда был Генри) сложил на стуле джинсы и свитер, чтобы быстро надеть их, если отец придет к нему в комнату. Он лег спать, когда не было и девяти, не заботясь о том, что подумают остальные. Ему было любопытно, смотрит ли без него брат в гостиной телевизор, но интерес быстро угас, когда Генри соскользнул в сон.

Его разбудил стук. Настолько тихий, что он мог пропустить его, если бы спал более крепко. Сначала Генри не понял, откуда тот доносится, но вскоре стук повторился. Что-то некрупное ударилось о стекло. Генри настороженно посмотрел на зашторенное окно. За ним на улице было так же темно, как и когда он засыпал, но подсознательно он понял, что уже глубокая ночь.

Преодолевая нарастающий страх, Генри подошел к окну и отдернул штору. Поначалу он увидел лишь черноту, заливающую все вокруг, скрывая забор и деревья за ним. Вдруг об стекло ударился очередной камень, и Генри отшатнулся, едва не вскрикнув. Сердце забилось быстрее. Он и так испугался, ему не нужно было подогревать свою боязнь перед темнотой тем, что из нее полетели камни.

Затем под окном Генри увидел свет. Он подошел ближе и заметил дрожащий луч, который Молли прикрывала рукой. Она тут же погасила фонарь, очевидно, боясь, что свет привлечет кого-то еще. Генри открыл окно, чувствуя, как морозный воздух затекает мимо него в комнату.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Генри шепотом, все еще не уверенный, что это не видение, которое заманивает его, усыпляя бдительность и притворяясь кем-то знакомым только для него одного.

— По-моему с Генри что-то случилось, — ответила Молли.

— Что?

— Можешь проверить, что с ним все в порядке? — попросила она.

Несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, ему и правда не составило бы труда сходить в комнату брата. Почему нет? На то не было ни одной весомой причины.

— Хорошо, — ответил он.

— Поскорее, — попросила она, и Генри понял, что она напугана.

Он боялся ночью даже подойти к окну. Не то что стоять там, возле того леса, в одиночку. Но Молли этого не знала. Если бы она чувствовала то же, что и он, она бы никогда не решилась туда пойти. Может, стоило ее предупредить? Нет, наверное, ну нужно. Она только посмеется над ним.

— Оставайся здесь. Дай мне минуту.

Чтобы не заставлять ее ждать, Генри тут же выбежал из комнаты и направился по пугающие темным и тихим коридорам к комнате брата. Его сердце вырывалось из груди, ладони вспотели. Он до ужаса боялся ходить по дому ночью один. В детстве, еще до того, как у него появился брат, мать вышла из дома на час поговорить с соседкой и весь час он провел на кресле, боясь ступить на пол. Генри никогда не мог сказать, что именно его тревожит в пустом доме или в темноте, но они пугали его как раньше, так и сейчас. Иногда ему становилось не по себе от одного вида пустых коридоров. И еще хуже он чувствовал себя из-за того, что мальчики вообще-то не должны бояться. Взрослые не должны бояться. Тогда он был совершенно уверен, что взрослых ничего не тревожит, словно рано или поздно они преодолевают барьер, за которым лежит абсолютное знание и уверенность во всем.

Но пустой дом все так же становился его врагом. И Генри точно знал, что знакомые места и люди легко могут превратиться во что-то другое, чуждое и пугающее. Например, как его отец.

Добравшись до комнаты брата, он тихо постучал и раскрыл дверь.

— Генри, — шепотом позвал он.

Комната была пуста. Генри пришлось закрыть дверь и проверить ванную, а затем сделать почти невозможное и спуститься на первый этаж, чтобы заглянуть на кухню. Когда он вернулся в свою комнату, он был удивлен, как его тяжелое дыхание и безумное биение сердца не разбудили всех в Касл-Роке.

— Его нет дома, — прошептал Генри, вновь вернувшись к Молли.

Он был почти уверен, что не найдет ее там. Что она растворится во тьме и он больше никогда не увидит ее нигде, кроме как на пакетах молока с подписью «Пропал ребенок: Молли Стрэнд».

— Кажется, я знаю, куда он мог пойти, — ответила она. — Выходи. Я подожду тебя у главного входа.

На мгновение Генри задумался. Он не мог понять, куда его ведет это безумие и стоит ли следовать за ним. Но разве он мог оставить там Молли и Генри, где бы тот ни был?

— Ладно, иду, — согласился он.

Генри быстро запер окно и принялся надевать приготовленную для других целей одежду. В его голове роились мысли. Он тоже знал место, где его брат мог бы оказаться ночью. Но обычно они были там вдвоем.

Тихо, насколько это было возможно, Генри вышел из комнаты. Он прошел мимо двери в спальню родителей, и в его голову закрался неожиданный вопрос. А где сейчас отец? Не решившись проверить, он спустился вниз, надел куртку, обулся и вышел на улицу.

Молли ждала его, беспокойно вертясь на месте и оглядываясь по сторонам. Здесь, на улице было намного светлее, чем с его стороны. Фонари горели ярко, разгоняя тьму на застывших улицах. Еще в доме Генри посмотрел на часы и узнал, что сейчас пятнадцать минут пятого. Слишком рано для рассвета и слишком поздно для того, чтобы ходить по лесу с отцом.

— Он отправился к «Закусочной Нэн», — сказала она. — Пойдем.

— Откуда ты знаешь, где его искать?

— Так мы пойдем или нет? — спросила она нетерпеливо.

Генри осмотрелся. Внутри него все кричало: «Нет, я никуда не пойду. Ни за что. Я не собираюсь уходить из дома». Но, пересилив себя, он кивнул, и они направились вперед по улице. Он не слишком боялся, что их встретит какая-нибудь банда. Ночью в Касл-Роке было тихо, как в могиле. Но если родители узнают о его приключениях, конец света, по крайней мере фигурально, наступит для него в тот же день.

— Так откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Генри.

Молли рядом с ним тоже была напугана, но кроме этого она выглядела уставшей. Словно она тоже проходила через что-то в своей жизни, как и он сам.

— Помнишь, я говорила, что иногда знаю, что чувствуют люди? — неуверенно спросила она.

Их шаги в тишине звучали слишком громко. Генри постоянно оглядывался, боясь увидеть кого-то из взрослых. Не говоря уже о других его страхах. Тьма, с которой отчаянно боролись фонари, за пределами освещенных участков пути казалась ему абсолютной. Она словно ждала, когда одна из ламп погаснет, чтобы наброситься на них с Молли и забрать себе. Сделать их частью себя, если они ей понравятся.

— Про эмпатию? — вспомнил он то слово, которое Молли увидела в энциклопедии.

— Это не совсем… — она запнулась. — Не знаю, что это, но оно стало сильнее после того дня. Ну ты…

Того дня в парке. Да, он понял.

— И особенно сильно с Генри, — призналась она. — Я как будто нахожусь рядом с ним. Я чувствую то же, что чувствует он. Иногда вижу и слышу то, что слышит он. Дома, когда вы смотрите телевизор, на улице и когда он уходит ночью в лес.

Генри даже перестал думать о том, что они идут ночью по городу и скорее всего дома их будут ждать разгневанные испуганные родители. Он внимал ее словам, поначалу не веря в них. Мало ли ребят смотрят телевизор по вечерам? Но Молли упомянула лес. Она следила за ними? Как она могла знать?

— Я знаю, что он водит вас в лес и я знаю, что Генри переживает, но не знаю из-за чего, — продолжила Молли. — Сегодня ночью я чувствовала то же самое. Я легла спать, когда вы уже ушли и…

— Я сегодня никуда не ходил, — перебил ее Генри.

Если так и было, значит, отец решил не брать его с собой. Он почувствовал укол обиды. Но разве это не глупо? Разве можно злиться на то, что отец не позвал его туда, где он не хотел быть?

— Я не знала, потому что… — она начала заговариваться. — Все было, как обычно. Но когда я проснулась посреди ночи, чувство было совершенно другое. Как будто Генри… Он по-настоящему боялся. И… Я почувствовала, что мне нужно бежать и увидела, куда именно, но это было не мое желание. Хотя мне иногда так тяжело отличить одно от другого. Особенно с ним. И…

Молли еще пыталась что-то добавить, как-то все объяснить, но ей не удавалось подобрать слов. Генри не знал, что на это ответить. Он думал о ее рассказе, но ничего не приходило на ум. Ему очень хотелось верить ей и в то же время не хотелось верить в то, что она говорила. Все это было слишком, слишком для него.

Он заметил, что впереди красным замигал первый светофор. Значит, они с Молли дошли до центра.

— Почему вы ходите в лес? — спросила она, когда Генри так и не нашел, что сказать.

— У папы…

_У него опухоль в мозгу, которая заставляет его видеть и слышать всякие вещи. Из-за этого по ночам мы преследуем голос Господа, из-за этого я поссорился с Генри, из-за этого мать и отец перестали говорить, из-за этого все полетело к чертям._

— Он хочет, чтобы мы услышали там что-то, — ответил он и пожал плечами. — Я не понимаю, что именно.

Генри мог бы рассказать ей намного больше, но не стал этого делать. Он не хотел признаваться, что отец сумасшедший. Даже если в этом была не его вина. Молли хмыкнула, наверное, пытаясь решить, объясняет ли это хоть что-то, но промолчала.

Пока они говорили, страх понемногу утих, уступая место зудящему глубоко в душе беспокойству. Они вошли во все еще безлюдный центр, где лишь изредка попадались горящие разноцветные вывески. Там не было заведений открытых в этом время суток, но в городе встречались люди, которые могли бродить по улице по ночам. В Касл-Роке много чего не хватало, но городские сумасшедшие тут водились. Мистер Финниган по весне часто убивал уток камнями на реке. Он поджидал их на мосту с кирпичом в руках и бросал всего один за раз. Так у них остается шанс, говорил он. Миссис Лонгхорн, школьная учительница, однажды выбежала на проезжую часть с криками, едва не вызвав аварию. Тело женщины ломалось при ходьбе от терзавших ее изнутри невидимых демонов. Она бежала по дороге и кричала, что мертва и что их с детьми сбил поезд. И это только несколько примеров, чего уже достаточно для такого некрупного города. Насколько Генри мог судить, психиатрическая лечебница «Джунипер Хилл» не пустовала. И Касл-Рок вносил свою лепту, снабжая ее новыми жильцами. Некоторые говорили, что это от недостатка света зимой и затяжной весны. Мэр даже собирался раздавать капсулы с витамином D бесплатно, но эта инициатива быстро сошла на нет.

Впереди, под фонарем замаячила вывеска закрытой на ночь «Закусочной Нэн». Генри и Молли остановились, оглядываясь. Вокруг стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом ветра.

— Он здесь, — сказала Молли.

Она скользнула за угол, и Генри, последовав за ней, увидел вдалеке низкую фигуру, одетую в куртку его брата. С неожиданным для этого часа ночи неистовством тот срывал объявления со столбов, перебегая от одного озера света к другому.

Генри заметил их, и тут же остановился. В его руках Малыш (снова обретая свою кличку) заметил несколько неаккуратно сложенных листовок. Казалось, тот готов был сорваться с места, но вдруг передумал. Может, потому что узнал их.

— Генри! — позвала Молли.

— Что вы тут делаете? — возмутился он.

Они с Малышом подбежали к Генри, встретившись с ним посреди острова теплого света.

— Помнишь про эмпатию? — спросила Молли, задыхаясь от волнения.

Генри кивнул. Ему не требовались никакие объяснения. Иногда Малышу казалось, что Молли и Генри понимают все вокруг и друг друга намного лучше, чем он. Как будто им нужно было одно слово там, где ему не хватало целого абзаца. Или его просто огорчало, что для него вдруг стало меньше места в его же жизни. Может, это и вовсе была не его история?

— Лучше скажи, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Малыш. — Что это такое?

Он потянулся к листовкам, которые Генри прижимал к груди, и вырвал одну из стопки. Тот попытался его остановить, но Малыш увернулся и подставил лист к свету. Это было объявление. Хорошо оформленное, с фотографией, датой, описанием и номером телефона, как полагается. На снимке был изображен Генри Дивер, его брат. И пропал он девятого января тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года. То есть совсем скоро.

— Что это значит? — Малыш уставился на него. — Я ничего не понимаю. Ты можешь все объяснить?


	5. Глава 5. Ка-тет

— Чего они хотят от тебя? — спросил Малыш.

Там, в переулке у «Закусочной Нэн», Генри рассказал им, что его преследуют. Точно так же, как преследовали и похитили его родителей. И что именно эти люди расклеили листовки, которые он срывал, и днем ранее объявления, где говорилось об исчезновении Пак.

— Забрать меня с собой.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю! — раздраженно повторил Генри то же, что отвечал почти на каждый вопрос. — Я мало что помню.

— Зачем вешать объявления? — спросила Молли.

— Это их способ коммуникации.

— Они не слышали о телефонах?

Генри опустил взгляд, перебирая в руках белеющие в свете фонаря листы бумаги. Краска, неравномерно нанесенная дешевым принтером, все еще блестела.

— Они бы пользовались телефонами, если бы были только в этом мире, — ответил он.

Малыш обеспокоенно посмотрел на Молли, надеясь найти на ее лице отражение своих собственных сомнений. Но она лишь размышляла о чем-то.

— Тот случай на карнавале, — догадалась Молли. — Продавец с головой ворона. Робот.

Генри закивал в ответ. Малыш знал, о чем они говорили, но в голове не укладывалось, как они могут обсуждать это всерьез. Как можно заявлять, что они были в другом мире? Как можно в такое верить?

— Я думаю, это произошло из-за того, что я провел вас туда, — сказал Генри. — Я не сразу понял, что делаю, но было уже поздно.

— Карусель? — подхватила Молли, договаривая за него.

— Что «карусель»? — переспросил Малыш.

Он не успевал за их разговором, а им было проще ничего ему не объяснять. Но он же пошел сюда. И Генри его брат в конце концов. Он заслуживал знать.

— Карусель упала из-за того, что мы перешли в другой мир, — сказала Молли. — Они как-то сталкиваются, но я не уверена…

Малыш помотал головой, прерывая ее. Может, он и опасался ночного леса или существ, населяющих тьму, но все, что Генри и Молли рассказывали, было невозможно. Сам ужас этих слов не мог пробиться к нему сквозь завесу неверия, которая застилала разум. Он стоял напротив Молли и Генри, словно не в их кругу. Втроем они должны были быть сильнее, но сейчас он чувствовал себя лишь потерянным ребенком, у которого замерзают руки на предрассветном холоде посреди темной улицы.

— Как это связано? — спросил Малыш. — Я не понимаю.

Генри посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я слышу. С того дня в парке. Я слышу звук в лесу.

Позже, вспоминая этот момент, Малыш думал, что должен был предположить очевидное. Генри убедил себя, что слышит то, что от него ждут. Особенно той ночью, когда отец взял его в лес одного. «Вы ведь хотели соответствовать семье, в которую попали, не так ли? — представлял он размеренный голос психотерапевта. — И думали, что недостаточно хороши». Но сейчас он не мог размышлять здраво. Он знал только, что отец сходит с ума, и не собирался отказываться от этой идеи, какой бы жуткой та ни была.

— Никаких звуков там нет, — пробормотал Малыш. — Он просто болен.

— Ты заметил, что это я выбирал дорогу в последнее время? — спросил Генри. — Я вел нас туда, где звук тише. Потому что, когда двери между мирами открываются, что-то происходит. И так будет продолжаться, пока они ищут меня. Пока я не уйду.

— Или пока они тебя не схватят, — договорила Молли за него.

— Какие двери? — спросил Малыш, закрывая глаза руками. — Кто такие они?

К горлу подкатил ком. Дышать стало тяжелее. Он вновь посмотрел на листовки в руках Генри и на их с Молли взволнованные лица, ища в них хоть малейший намек на то, что это розыгрыш. Что они сами в это не верят.

В нем боролись противоречивые чувства. Что-то во всем происходящем казалось неправильным, даже мистическим, но теперь ситуация обрела новую форму. «Пока я не уйду». Генри собирался сбежать. Малыш бы не поверил, что это возможно, еще вчера вечером. Как не поверил бы, что они будут стоять у «Закусочной Нэн» втроем ночью и обсуждать мнимых преследователей. Как говорила Рут? «С кем-то же случаются эти истории». Некоторые дети сбегают из дома. Некоторые отцы сходят с ума. И Малыш понимал, что с ними тоже кое-что случилось, как бы они ни пытались это отрицать.

— Когда? — спросил он сдавленным голосом.

— Чем раньше, тем лучше, — Генри указал на дату под фотографией. — Но перед этим мне нужно кое-что сделать. Вы поможете мне?

Он по очереди глянул на них обоих, и Малыш заметил искренний страх в глазах Генри. Несмотря на его собственный испуг, это немного приободрило. Значит, он не играл с ним ни в какие игры. Он просто боялся. Может, Малыш и не знал, кому верить, но ему было важно, что Генри не пытается обвести его вокруг пальца.

— Конечно, — ответила Молли, не раздумывая.

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Малыш. — Только помочь чем?

Генри выдохнул, словно нервничал настолько сильно, что забыл, как дышать. Свернув объявления, он спрятал их в карман куртки и поправил шапку.

— Давайте сначала уйдем отсюда, — предложил он. — Я замерзаю.

С этим они уже спорить не стали.

По пути домой Генри рассказал им свой план. Малыша поразило, насколько хорошо тот все продумал — до мелких деталей. Он просил не говорить родителям, сказать всем, что над ним подшутили старшеклассники, если кто-то спросит про объявления. По пути от дома до Мейн-стрит он сорвал десять штук, но их могло быть больше. Сердце Малыша сжалось, пока Генри перечислял то, что собирается сделать, ведь, в чем бы он себя ни убедил, для него это было по-настоящему.

Вернулись они без происшествий, хотя в глубине души Малыш ждал, что они попадутся. Что, когда придут домой, вся улица обратится в хаос. Повсюду будут полицейские автомобили, окрашивающие островки света в синее и красное. И мать кинется к ним («Где же вы были?») с распростертыми руками, а отец так и останется стоять за ее спиной со своим неизменно требовательным взглядом. Тогда полицейские заставят их все объяснить и они с Генри расскажут, не выдержав расспросов. Но дома семьи Дивер и семьи Стрэнд, как и весь Северный проспект, еще спали, когда трое детей потревожили ночную тишину незадолго до рассвета.

Договорившись о встрече в тот же день, Малыш и Генри попрощались с Молли и стали подниматься вверх по холму.

— Подожди, — сказал Генри, когда они подошли к крыльцу. — Помнишь сейф на чердаке?

— Да, а что?

Малыш с надеждой посмотрел на входную дверь на расстоянии нескольких футов от него.

— Отец держит там патроны для револьвера. А револьвер в их комнате, но я не знаю где. Я проследил за ним несколько дней назад и узнал, что комбинация на сейфе — день рождения мамы.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — не понял Малыш. — Зачем ты следил за ним?

— Возможно, тебе придется перепрятать патроны.

Малыш в очередной раз помотал головой, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает. Генри положил руки ему на плечи, чтобы заставить его выслушать.

— Отец сказал, что убьет маму, — пробормотал он. — Ему кажется, что она и шериф Пэнгборн тайно встречаются.

— Что? — перебил Малыш. — Это… Это бред.

Генри посмотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову. Малыш чувствовал, как с каждым новым словом его все сильнее захватывает беспомощность перед навалившимися проблемами. Что он должен сделать? С одной стороны он дал обещание помочь Генри. С другой переживал из-за отца. Как поступить, чтобы остановить надвигающуюся бурю, если даже не ясно, с какой стороны та придет?

— Он сказал мне сегодня, — ответил Генри и отпустил его. — Поэтому я должен уйти как можно скорее. Я не хотел говорить при Молли.

Малыш с трудом подавил желание закрыть уши руками и сбежать самому, оставив всех разбираться с тем болотом, в которое они его втянули. Ему хотелось забиться в самый дальний угол, спрятаться под одеяло и никогда больше не выходить из комнаты. Может, после этого мир наконец оставит его в покое и милостиво перестанет рушиться?

— Он этого не сделает, — прошептал Малыш себе под нос. — Это же…

Взгляд Генри и его поджатые губы словно спрашивали: «Почему?» Потому что это мой папа, ты не поймешь, чуть не крикнул он. Потому что ты струсил и тебе все равно, что будет со мной. Но он никогда бы этого не сказал. Он так не думал. Меньше всего на свете Малыш хотел ссориться с Генри и напоминать ему, что они не родные братья.

— Запомни комбинацию, — сказал Генри.

И направился вверх по ступенькам. Ничего не ответив, Малыш последовал за ним.

Аккуратно, стараясь не производить ни малейшего шума, они вошли в застывший на ночь дом. Оба сняли куртки и ботинки, и Малыш посмотрел на гостиную привыкшими к темноте глазами. В то утро дом показался ему просто домом. В нем вдруг не оказалось совершенно ничего страшного — это были лишь стены, потолки и полы, объединенные в коридоры и комнаты. Словно для контраста, все страхи поселились в его душе. Хотя даже они поблекли, став давно знакомыми спутниками. Острее всего он ощутил новое чувство, которому никогда не придавал значения раньше. Одиночество. Пусть Генри и находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Генри, складывая шапку в капюшон куртки.

— Ага, — одними губами ответил Малыш и развернулся, чтобы уйти первым.

Пробираясь по проторенному пути между скрипучими половицами, они оба поднялись на второй этаж. Оказавшись в своей комнате, Малыш закрыл дверь и быстро переоделся в пижаму. Вдруг адреналин от осознания произошедшего стал захлестывать его. Они делали то, чего нельзя было делать, и то, что ни в коем случае не спустили бы им с рук. Но при этом остались незамеченными. У него голова шла кругом от пережитых эмоций. И он даже пропустил момент, когда за окном начало светлеть, и едва успел притвориться спящим, услышав шаги Рут в коридоре.

— Пора вставать, — сказала она, проходя мимо кровати.

Посреди комнаты Рут остановилась и удивленно хмыкнула, глянув на окно, не прикрытое шторой. Она ничего не знает, подумал Малыш, не веря этому. Даже не догадывается, что произошло ночью. Как же люди могут не видеть того, что происходит прямо у них под носом?

— Сейчас, — пробормотал он.

Рут подошла к нему, наклонилась и, по обыкновению, поцеловала в лоб. Когда она выпрямилась, ее взгляд упал на сложенные на стуле вещи. По ним нельзя было определить, надевал он их ночью или нет.

— Хорошо спалось? — спросила она.

Если бы Малыш не был так взволнован, он бы спросил, как ей удается оставаться такой спокойной. Как долго можно смотреть в другую сторону? Почему она еще не заявила в полицию и ничего не сделала, чтобы принудительно отправить Мэттью на обследование? Но вместо этого Малыш улыбнулся.

— Да, мне снилось, что школа кончилась, — ответил он и решил, что выдумку непременно нужно развить, чтобы та казалась правдоподобнее. — И мы поехали к тете Кейт в Бостон. Она разрешила нам с Генри пойти погулять с ее собакой и есть столько сладкого попкорна, сколько мы захотим.

— Это на нее похоже, — с наигранным недовольством ответила Рут. — Она готова закормить вас обоих сладким, как будто вы Гензель и Гретель. Я уже начинаю переживать, что она хочет вас съесть.

Он рассмеялся. Ему было важно порадовать ее. Сделать так, чтобы у нее все было в порядке. Ведь она его мама, он любил ее и ему хотелось, чтобы она тоже его любила. И, когда ответная улыбка Рут осветила комнату, заполненную рассеянным утренним светом, ему стало лучше.

Быстро одевшись и заранее приготовив рюкзак в школу, Малыш спустился на первый этаж к завтраку. Генри уже сидел за столом, клюя носом над тарелкой с яичницей и беконом. Сам Малыш предпочел бы хлопья с горячим молоком, но обычно Рут готовила то, что могут есть все, даже Генри с его непереносимостью лактозы. Когда Малыш сел за стол, отец переместил строгий взгляд с еды на него.

— Можешь сказать молитву, если хочешь, — предложил он.

Ему не хотелось. Но он произнес «Господи, благослови эту пищу. И спасибо Тебе за…» и все такое прочее вместо того, чтобы встать перед ними и крикнуть: «Генри собирается сбежать, и это все из-за тебя! Вернее он думает, что это из-за людей, которые охотятся за ним. Но мы-то прекрасно знаем. Не так ли?»

— Молодец, — похвалил Мэттью. — Приятного аппетита всем.

После молчаливого завтрака Малыш поднялся к себе в комнату, схватил рюкзак и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы там подождать Генри. Спустившись по лестнице, он встретился взглядом с отцом. Тот уже стоял в дверях, готовый идти на работу, и застегивал верхние пуговицы плаща. Малыш смотрел ему в глаза, словно выискивая за ними подтверждение слов Генри. Но он все равно не видел в нем человека, способного пойти на убийство его матери.

— У тебя все в порядке, сынок? — спросил отец. — Чего ты так смотришь?

— Все нормально, — он кашлянул, чтобы выровнять голос. — Хорошего дня на работе. Пока, папа.

Мэттью на мгновение нахмурился, должно быть, раздумывая, стоит ли придавать этому значение, но больше ничего не сказал. Он вышел за дверь, и в следующую секунду Малыш уже бежал на чердак.

Поднимая в воздух пыль, он упал на колени перед старым сейфом и принялся набирать комбинацию, которую ему сообщил Генри. После каждого поворота ручки он оглядывался, беспокоясь, что кто-то зайдет, хотя обычно сюда забирались только перед Рождеством, чтобы достать статуи трех царей. Те наблюдали за ним со стороны с застывшим в глазах немым благоговением.

Когда замок открылся, Малыш медленно потянул дверцу на себя, надеясь, что та не заскрипит. В тусклом свете, проникающем сквозь зашторенное окно, он увидел ярко-желтую картонную коробку. Малыш отрывисто выдохнул. Чего он хотел? Убедиться, что Генри не лжет? Он и так верил в часть истории, где речь шла о патронах.

Глядя в темноту сейфа, Малыш попытался представить револьвер в руке отца, направленный прямо на него. Затем на мать. Но мысленные образы расплывались, никак не желая принимать окончательную форму.

Осторожно он вынул коробку и высыпал несколько патронов в ладонь. Те оказались тяжелее, чем Малыш ожидал. И намного холоднее. Свет играл на их поверхности, завораживая тревожным металлическим блеском. По одному он засыпал патроны обратно в коробку, тихо поставил на место и захлопнул дверцу.

Отец никогда этого не сделает, сказал себе Малыш.

Через пять минут они с Генри, одетые и готовые к учебе, попрощались с Рут.

День в школе прошел обычно. Разве что одноклассник, с которым они ходили на математику, спросил, почему на стене возле кинотеатра висит объявление с фотографией Генри. Малыш видел, что чем дальше, тем сильнее Генри нервничал. И даже не удивился, когда тот подхватил свой рюкзак и потребовал его поторопиться, как только кончились уроки.

Почти бегом они добрались до автобусной остановки, где их уже ждала Молли. Ярко-белые ногти, которые она красила во время уроков и вытирала перед возвращением домой, ослепляли на фоне темной одежды. В руках она держала стакан с горячим шоколадом, приобретенным в магазине «Мороженое Клейборн». Их эксперименты с зимним ассортиментом не нашли отклика в сердцах жителей города, но Молли была одной из редких довольных покупательниц. Только, несмотря на горячий шоколад, она пританцовывала на месте от холода. К вечеру синоптики обещали снег, но пока низкие серые облака лишь приближали и без того ранний вечер.

— Следующий автобус через две минуты! — обеспокоено сказала Молли, словно они уже опоздали. — Иначе пришлось бы ждать еще полчаса.

На остановке кроме них были две женщины. Те бросали в их сторону косые взгляды, о чем-то переговариваясь. Генри так же исподтишка посмотрел на них и повернулся к своим спутникам.

— Слушайте, я подумал, что вы можете не ехать со мной, — сказал он. — Мне уже все равно, но если вас двоих увидят, будет плохо.

— Тебе могут пригодиться… — Молли взглянула на двух наблюдательниц и понизила голос до шепота: — Я же иногда знаю, что думают другие, забыл?

— Мы не собираемся оставаться тут, — заявил Малыш.

Не успел Генри возразить, как из-за поворота выехал автобус и неспешно покатил к остановке. Когда дверь открылась, женщины вошли первыми. Малыш, Генри и Молли выстроились за ними.

— Возьми, — Молли протянула Малышу скомканные купюры, которыми они собирались расплатиться за проезд. — Иди вперед.

Он поднялся по ступенькам, тут же наткнувшись на испытывающий взгляд водителя. Сразу за ним стояла Молли. Генри выглядывал из-за ее плеча. Малыш был самым высоким из них, а Молли была на год старше их обоих. Так они вполне могли сойти за подростков.

— Три билета, пожалуйста, — попросил Малыш, стараясь скрыть свой детский голос, и протянул ему деньги. — До конечной.

— Три билета? — водитель хмыкнул. — Может, вам стоит попросить кого-то из взрослых сопроводить вас?

— Наши родители заняты, — ответила Молли. — Мы договорились с друзьями встретиться в Бриджтоне и попрощаться с Джорджем Лейси, Билли Траутом, Мэри Одоннелл и ее мамой.

Водитель нахмурился. Металлическая табличка с фамилией «Залевски» на форменной рубашке блеснула в угасающем свете дня.

— Мэри была моей подругой, — сказала Молли. — И мы были там в тот день, когда это случилось. Мы стояли в очереди следующие.

Залевски помотал головой.

— Ладно, черт с вами, — он протянул руку и забрал у Малыша деньги. — Заходите.

— Спасибо, — хором ответили все трое.

Они пробрались в салон и прошли между кресел мимо двух пассажирок, которые осуждающе глянули на них, не отрываясь от своего разговора. Когда двери закрылись и автобус поехал, Молли, сидевшая возле окна, пробормотала:

— Я ее терпеть не могла, — виноватый взгляд встретился с любопытными взглядами Генри и Малыша. — Мэри. Но у мистера Залевски с женой есть сын. Он очень переживал за него, когда узнал об аварии на карусели.

— Ни хрена себе! — удивился Генри и прикрыл рот рукой, лишь бы не крикнуть чего-нибудь еще, за что их высадят.

— Это круто! — подтвердил Малыш. — Ты же можешь узнать что угодно. Например… Я не знаю. Все, что придет в голову!

— Не что угодно, — неопределенно ответила она, не давая его фантазии разыграться. — И это не так круто на самом деле.

Но в тот момент убедить Малыша было невозможно. Он не верил Молли до конца, но сомнений оставалось все меньше. Ему казалось, что это удивительная способность. Чего бы он ни сделал, лишь бы получить нечто подобное. И не только он. Да любой человек на свете. Каждый мечтал хотя бы прикоснуться к тайне за гранью обычного представления о мире и человеческих возможностях. Но по какой-то причине повезло им — троим детям из провинциального города. Неужели с ними в самом деле случилось что-то удивительное?

Думая об этом, он впервые почувствовал себя так, словно оказался втянут в нечто важное. Они были вместе и теперь они были способны на многое. Он всегда считал Генри и Молли своими друзьями, но только в этот момент они стали чем-то большим. Единым целым. Словно втроем они могли то, чего не смогли бы по отдельности или с другими случайными людьми. Ему было сложно описать это ощущение словами, но оно подхватывало в воздух, направляя и открывая двери, которые были заперты раньше. Возвышало над всеми проблемами, как в тех снах, где ему казалось, что он умеет летать. Пусть он не знал, что будет дальше, но что бы ни случилось, понимал он, эта поездка и это чувство запомнятся ему надолго.

На мгновение Малышу даже стало интересно, чем все кончится. Но лишь на мгновение.

В Бриджтоне дверь автобуса вновь открылась и выпустила пятерых пассажиров в залитый предвечерним светом день.

От остановки до парка Малыш, Генри и Молли дошли за пять минут. Было еще слишком рано, чтобы компания школьников привлекла внимание. И эти пять минут они потратили на спокойную болтовню обо всем, что их увлекало. Генри рассказывал, как оформил новые страницы альбома с фотокарточками знаменитых спортсменов, Молли говорила, что следующим летом, возможно, поедет с Бридж на битву рок-групп в Огасте. Если бы дорога до парка заняла больше времени, они бы неизбежно добрались до обсуждения детективного сериала, который Молли подсмотрела без ведома родителей, или секции с энциклопедиями в местной библиотеке, куда рвался Малыш. Но впереди замаячил парк и разговоры стихли.

Черные металлические ворота, сквозь которые они прошли, были неприветливо полуприкрыты. Где-то между деревьев птица издала беспокойный звук и взлетела, тревожа ветви. Малышу тут больше не нравилось. Теперь, когда украшения разобрали и вывезли все палатки, парк выглядел заброшенным. Угрюмые аллеи, лишенные праздничного убранства, под свинцово-серым небом не сохранили воспоминаний о том, что здесь была ярмарка. Парк носил на себе отчетливое клеймо небрежности, которое раньше терялось за яркими вывесками и громкой музыкой.

И, конечно, по бокам от главной аллеи все еще виднелись аттракционы. Они были обнесены полицейской лентой и сохранены для дальнейшего расследования в том виде, в котором остановились в день аварии. Охранники, оставленные присматривать за ними, казалось, были единственными посетителями парка в тот день, прежде, чем к ним присоединились трое детей из Касл-Рока. Карусели и горки, возвышавшиеся над ними, потеряли былую привлекательность без разноцветных огней и очередей в кассы. Малыш не мог знать, что расследование будет продолжаться еще полгода и эксперты не выявят никаких дефектов конструкций, кроме незначительного износа, неизбежного в конце сезона. Крепление двух упавших кресел было единственным, требовавшим немедленной замены, когда оператор без какой-либо причины резко остановил разогнавшийся аттракцион и нагрузил его сверх положенного. Но когда они шли мимо ущербной карусели, у которой недоставало двух сидений, про себя он решил, что на всех этих аттракционах кататься больше не будут. И что эти люди охраняют большие железные трупы.

Пройдя сквозь парк, Малыш, Генри и Молли оказались у вторых ворот. Малыш также не догадывался об их существовании, как и не догадывался о многих других вещах. Но его поле зрения неуклонно расширялось, хотел он того или нет.

По лестнице, которую легко было не заметить, если не знать, что она тут есть, они стали спускаться с холма к району жилых домов. Почти внизу, где лестница проходила над ручьем Уиллет и серией связанных коммуникаций, оплетающих город, Генри остановился. Там он первым перелез через перила. Малыш и Молли перебрались вслед за ним, оказавшись теперь между плотно растущими кустами и деревьями, обрамлявшими ручей. Земля здесь еще не высохла после дождей. Их обувь вмиг покрылась грязью, которая уже подбиралась к джинсам.

— Ты уверен, что они тут? — спросил Малыш.

— Я надеюсь, — ответил Генри.

Между деревьев стало заметно темнее. Малыш почувствовал знакомое беспокойство. Он говорил себе, что здесь, в грязи у реки никого не бывает. Разве что такие же дети, как они, спасаются летом от жары. Но неясные страхи, сопровождавшие его везде, вновь стали ярче. Там могло быть что-то. Как и в его лесу. Ведь эти деревья уже не относились к парку. То место, где ни находились сейчас, было лишь частью леса, который заполнил округ Касл и все соседние земли, а, может, и целый штат от западной границы до самого побережья.

— Здесь! — сказал Генри и направился по холму вверх, туда, где наружу выходила водосточная труба.

Держась за корни дуба, тянущиеся по склону, он подтянулся и принялся разбирать сложенные на первый взгляд случайным образом камни. Когда Генри выбросил последний, освободив дыру под трубой, и засунул туда руку, у Малыша перехватило дыхание. Одновременно он скрестил пальцы на удачу и мысленно попросил Бога или любого, кто готов был его выслушать, чтобы там ничего не оказалось. Даже спустя много лет он так и не смог разобраться, какое желание взяло верх в тот момент.

— Есть! — крикнул Генри, вынимая покрытый землей полиэтиленовый сверток и отряхивая рукав.

Он спустился к ним, поскальзываясь, и поспешил показать свою находку. Генри развернул пластиковый пакет, заставляя Молли и Малыша раскрыть рты в немом удивлении. Да, они пошли за ним сюда ради этого, но Малыш только сейчас начинал верить. Перед ними Генри держал две стопки денег. Чистые сотни и полтинники, надежно спрятанные от влаги и грязи. Малыш присмотрелся, выискивая признаки подделки и удивляясь чуждому ранее скептицизму, медленно вытеснявшему доверчивость. Тому самому, из-за которого ему в глаза сразу бросилось то, что он пропустил бы прежде.

— Они выпущены в этом году? — спросил он, указывая на дату на банкнотах и глядя на Генри. — Как это возможно? Ты же сказал, что твои родители оставили их тут шесть лет назад?

Тот пожал плечами. Казалось, дата выпуска удивила его точно так же, как и их с Молли.

— Я тоже не знаю всего. Честно, Генри, — сказал он, и Малыш вдруг понял, как редко к нему обращаются по имени.

Он мог не слышать своего имени по отношению к себе неделями. Даже отец почти всегда звал его просто «сын» или «малыш». Как будто имя вовсе ему не принадлежало.

— Сколько тут? — спросила Молли.

Малыш хотел поскорее вернуться наверх, в парк, но он понимал, что если они выйдут, Генри придется спрятать деньги. Поэтому он терпеливо дождался, пока тот пересчитает.

— Три тысячи сто пятьдесят, — прошептал Генри, подняв на них ошеломленный взгляд.

Молли присвистнула. В широко раскрытых глазах читался испуг. Секунду подумав, Малыш неожиданно для себя осознал причину ее беспокойства. Словно и у него наконец появилась эта их способность понимать друг друга без слов. Да, у Генри было много денег, которые могли провести его далеко. Но он был лишь ребенком. Ему повезет, если его не ограбят в первый же день после побега.

— Давайте возвращаться, — сказал Генри, заворачивая деньги обратно в пластик, и спрятал пакет в рюкзак.

Перемазанные грязью до коленей, они выбрались на лестницу и стали подниматься. Под неуклонно темнеющим небом в непривычном молчании Малыш, Молли и Генри добрались до остановки. На маршруте был другой водитель, но он пропустил их без вопросов. Молли сказала, что он просто узнал ребят из Касл-Рока.

К тому времени, как они вернулись домой, город окутал густой сумрак. Они вышли на улицу и поспешили к Северному проспекту мимо ничего не подозревающих прохожих. Один раз им на глаза попалось объявление с фотографией Генри. Малыш резко сорвал его, ненароком привлекая внимание женщины, которая как раз клеила на доску плакат со списком грядущих рождественских песнопений.

— Это всего лишь шутка, миссис Тауэр, — отмахнулась Молли без запинки. — Ребята из моей школы решили, что будет смешно.

Оставив ее дальнейшие расспросы без ответов, они прошли несколько кварталов вверх по холму. Впереди показались их дома, обозначившие черту успешного завершения первой части плана. Молли остановилась между двух фонарей в полутени и оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг никого нет.

— Сегодня ночью? — спросила она, повернувшись к Генри.

Тот кивнул.

— Удачи, — сказала Молли и сделала то, чего оба мальчика от нее не ожидали.

Она подошла к нему и быстро, зажмурившись, словно перед уколом, поцеловала в уголок губ. Малыш резко отвернулся, чувствуя, что его присутствие тут ни к чему.

— Пока, — прошептала она.

И когда Малыш вновь посмотрел на фигуру Генри, очерченную тусклым светом фонаря, тот стоял один. Молли шла вперед, не оглядываясь. Ей и не нужно было, чтобы Малыш понял — она плакала. Это был необычный день и кончился он так же необычно, когда он осознал, что прекрасно понимает ее чувства. Как будто они втроем разделили печаль из-за прощания с лучшим другом. Как будто кто-то собирался отнять у них часть чего-то очень важного.

Так же, словно читая его мысли, Генри подошел к нему и небрежно положил руку на плечо.

— Давай посмотрим что-нибудь? — спросил он. — Твою любимую «Империю солнца»?

Малыш неопределенно покачал головой. Он правда любил этот фильм, но не был уверен, что сейчас ему нужно именно кино про потерянного подростка.

— Мама будет против, — ответил он. — Она говорит, что «Империя солнца» длинная и скучная. Давай лучше «Охотников за привидениями»?

— Класс! — согласился Генри.

И принялся насвистывать мелодию из фильма. Он улыбался, пританцовывая на ходу и подпевая. Малыш смотрел на него, совсем не желая улыбаться в ответ и в то же время неспособный сдержаться, глядя на его нелепые движения.

— Ну давай, — Генри подтолкнул его плечом.

Наконец Малыш сдался и стал нескладно напевать, забыв половину слов.

— А вы просто Питер и Дана, — он хитро усмехнулся.

Генри фыркнул. Не прошло и двух месяцев с тех пор, как они последний раз жаловались на любовную линию в «Охотниках за привидениями». Даже грозились кинуть что-нибудь в экран во время следующего просмотра.

— Иди ты!

— Сам иди! — он ткнул Генри локтем. — Это не у меня любовь с Рипли из «Чужого».

Дразня его, Малыш скривился и жестом изобразил, как у него изо рта капает кислота. Он выгнул спину, подражая инопланетному существу, и для лучшего эффекта зашипел, имитируя звуки, с которыми кислота попадает на асфальт.

— Помогите! — воскликнул Генри, едва сдерживая улыбку. — За маской моего брата скрывается монстр! Монстр хочет уничтожить весь Касл-Рок!

Вдруг он притворился, что ему на ладонь попала капля кислоты. Все его тело затряслось. Он упал на колени, скорчившись в агонии и держа перед собой свою несчастную руку. Казалось, еще немного и у него пена пойдет изо рта.

Малыш рассмеялся. Через секунду к нему присоединился и Генри. В дом они буквально ввалились, хохоча и повиснув друг на друге, чтобы удержаться на ногах.


End file.
